Daddy's baby boy
by Fangrules
Summary: Max's life is a mess. Her ex refuses to leave, her job has taken an unexpected turn and the secret she's been keeping from Fang is growing bigger and bigger every day. Follow Max, Fang and Charlotte as they struggle to stay a family. something light and fluffy to enjoy :-)
1. surprises

Max's P.O.V.

"Max!" Nudge called slamming the door shut behind her. "It's for you."

I groaned and lazily turned my head to look at her. She was carrying a huge bouquet of red roses and had picked the card off the top.  
>"You want to hear this one or can I chuck it away?" She asked boredly putting the flowers on the table before dropping down on the couch beside me.<p>

"Ugh, I've got nothing else to do." I waved at her to read and she got into character.

She cleared her throat and very dramatically started reading, "_Dear Max, I miss you my darling. I long for your kisses and presence, your soft touch and heartbreaking smile. An opera is being hosted tonight, please come, I beg of you._

_All my love_

_Dylan_." She then proceeded to bust out laughing and I joined in quickly. "How – haha! – does he –hahaha! – come _up_ with this stuff?" Sh managed to gasp out between bursts of hysterical laughter.

"I think they get worse every time." I sighed wiping the tears from my eyes.

"So now only one question remains." Nudge said extremely seriously, all trace of humour gone from her face as she held up the single ticket clipped to the back of the card, "Are you going to meet him?"

There was silence for about two seconds before another round of laughter hit us. We both knew the answer to that. No way in hell. You see, after I returned from Arizona I told Dylan that it was over and that there was no hope of us ever being together blah blah blah but he's delusional and has sent be a bouquet of flowers every single day since. It's been a month.

"Who are we going to send tonight?" I mused, picking up the phone book to pick a random name to send to the opera. It had sorta become a daily ritual, Dylan would invite me to some event and we'd send someone else. So far it had been a plumber, hobo, cab driver, dentist, contractor and hippie.

"Hmm, palm reader!" she pointed insistently at the number and I laughed.

"Perfect." I nodded and picked up the phone.

Fang's P.O.V.

"Charlotte, it's time to go!" I called up the stairs but I didn't get the usual "kay!" in reply.

She was in her room by the sound of the humming and I opened her door to find her still playing with her bears. "Baby girl, we have to go or we'll be late."

Her head shot up and a smile spread across her face. "Daddy, pwease can I take Max?"

I had managed to keep her from taking her toys to Day Care since she started last month because I knew she would forget them but I knew for a fact that the bear wouldn't leave her side, after all it was given to her by Max who as far as she was concerned was still her new mom, "Sure honey, but keep her away from the paint. Remember last time?"

She giggled and blushed. I had let her take one of her dolls the first day, it ended up coming back with a blue head because it had been used as a paintbrush. She clutched the snowy white bear tighter and jumped up. "Weady!" She sang skipping out the room completely forgetting her satchel.

I chuckled and waited. Sure enough a few seconds later she ran back in and took it from me. "Oops!"

"Have you got everything?" I asked when she took my hand and started pulling me out the door.

"Uh huh." She assured, Max safely tucked under her arm.

"Are you sure?"

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped and scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember if she really had packed everything. After a few seconds she grinned and nodded. "Yes!"

-2 months later-

"We're so late!" Nudge gasped jumping up and down in the elevator.

"Nudge, that isn't going to make it go any faster." I told her and she glared at me.

The second the elevator dined Nudge sighed in relief. "Honestly child, you would have though a murderer was after you." I chuckled.

She huffed and walked over to her office sticking her tongue out at me before closing the door.

"Max!" someone called from across the office.

With a sigh I turned and raised an eyebrow at Clarissa who was fluffing her hair in her hand mirror.

"The boss wants to see you." She told me in a sing-song voice and I knew she would be leaving soon.

How on earth she managed to keep her job was beyond me. I wasn't in the mood to see my boss, I'd talked to Fang this morning like every morning and had once again failed to tell him which had put me in a very bad mood. I pushed that to the back of my mind since seeing my boss wasn't exactly something I could get out of.

I knocked on the door and heard a soft come in. Mr Riley was reading through the pictures I'd dropped off yesterday so I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. After a few minutes he finally looked up and took off his glasses. He sat back in his chair and smiled at me.

"You never cease to amaze me." He gestured to the pictures, "You just get better and better so it doesn't surprise me that this has happened." She shook his head almost sadly and I frowned.

What was he talking about? "Sir?"  
>He didn't say anything for a while, "Natural Beauty is short of a photographer and they've asked you to take up that position." He was full out grinning by this point. "For someone so young this is a tremendous honour. With your talent you could go so far…" Mr Riley continued but all I could think of was <em><strong>Paris<strong>__! They've offered me a job in __**Paris**__!_ But then the reality of what going to Paris meant hit and it felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on my head. Paris. It was a dream come true, yet at the same time my worst nightmare. Four months ago I would have instantly agreed but now…

"…They want you out there next week, now the flights have already been arranged-" Mr Riley was bubbling with pride and excitement but I couldn't bring myself to feel the same.

"I-I have to think about it." I blurted, shooting up, hand flying to my stomach like it always did when I was upset lately.

Mr Riley stared at me eyes wide for a minute totally shocked before he composed himself. "Of course, it's a big step but don't take too long Max, things like this don't happen every day." He warned.

I nodded quickly, "Thank you sir, I–I have to go." I bolted from the office and straight into the bathroom where my breakfast made a second appearance. Trust me, it tasted better the first time.

Once I'd emptied out my stomach I flushed the toilet and just sat on the cold tiles, pressing my cheek against the wall. _Paris. Across an entire ocean from Charlotte and Fang_. I stroked my stomach and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

Someone knocked on the cubicle and I wished they would just leave me alone when I heard Nudge, "Max? Are you ok?" She was worried, that much was clear.

I dragged myself off the floor and after making sure I wasn't crying and my hair wasn't a total mess I unlocked the door to face my friend.

"Fine."

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She gasped tugging me over to the sinks where she dabbed some wet paper from the dispenser on my face.

"What was all that about? You didn't get fired did you? Oh god, I hope not! Then I'd have to deal with idiots like Tara and Clarissa and let's face it I wouldn't last a week before finally murdering one of them and then I'd be sent to jail and I can't stand those uniforms! Besides orange is _so_ not my colour! Do you think they'd give me a pink one? And a Bedazzler. The wonders I could do with a Bedazzler-"

"Nudge." I groaned getting a headache from her motor-mouth.

"Sorry Max." She apologised with a slight blush to her mocha skin. "So what happened?" She asked again.

"Natural Beauty wants me to be their photographer." I whispered my head pounding.

Nudge's eyes grew wide and she gaped at me for a second before letting out a high pitched squeal and started to jump up and down clapping. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She chanted grinning from ear to ear. She stopped however when she noticed I wasn't dancing and clapping with her. "Why aren't you happy?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"It's in _Paris_, Nudge." I whimpered tears springing to my eyes.  
>"And what's wrong with Paris? Surrounded by French guys and croissants and all that other yummy stuff-" She cut off when her eyes trailed down to where my hand was stroking my stomach. "<em>Oh!<em>"

"Yeah." I nodded, "_Oh_."

**Well that's bloody good considering I only ended Daddy's little girl two days ago…haha! so…reviews? 25? Pwease? Pwease pwease pwease wit sugar on top?**

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
>if you hated it REVIEW!<br>if you're bored REVIEW!**

**If you don't want Dylan to cause trouble (which we all know he will) REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
>Fangrules<br>**


	2. Unexpected visitor

**Hey guys, please check out my AN I commented on quite a few reviews and if you asked a Q I hopefully answered it! **

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked now looking thoroughly upset.  
>"Because you'd badger me about telling the Dad." I mumbled walking out with Nudge on my heels.<p>

"_You haven't told the dad_?" She hissed disbelievingly.

I shook my head.

"You're going to though right? You're not just going to pretend there's _no baby_, are you?" She eyed me sceptically when I plopped down in my chair safe in my office.

"Of course I am!" I snapped, "What do you think I am? Another Lisa? Thanks a lot Nudge."

"I didn't mean it like that Max." She sighed kneeling beside me and putting her arm on the chair resting her chin on it. "I just can't ever be sure with you."

"I'm going to tell him, I'd never do that to someone."

"Why haven't you done it already then?" She enquired.

"I'd rather tell him something like this in person rather than over the phone."

She gasped and gaped at me again finally realising who the baby's father was. "_Fang?_" she breathed and I nodded. "But that-that means you're three months in! You're three months pregnant and you haven't told him?" She all but screamed.

I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, not in the mood to hear about this. I knew I should have told him by now and he was going to hate me when he found out but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him on the phone and Charlotte was always there when we talked and I didn't want him to worry because I knew he would and now this whole Paris thing was really more than I could handle. What if I accepted? Would I still tell him? Of course I would. But how could that possibly work? Me being in Paris and him being here? Would he demand that I stay so that he could be part of our baby's life? Would he tell me to go? "I know, Nudge! You don't think I don't worry about all this every single moment of the day? I've tried to tell him a dozen times but you know what? I don't think it's something you just pop out in a normal conversation! How would that go? 'Oh by the way Fang, I'm three months preggers with you're kid. Sorry I didn't let you know sooner'? God!"

Nudge patted my hand to calm me down and offered a smile. "It'll be fine. You already know Fang's a brilliant dad and he can't possibly take this as a bad thing."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Nudge, we're 22 for heavens sake! Normal don't even have their first kid never mind their second! How are we going to afford this? I mean Fang manages with Char but what's a baby going to do to that? they're ten times more expensive!"

Nudge was silent for a strangely long time before hesitantly saying, "Well, it's not too late for the other option is it?"

I sucked in a breath and shook my head, "No. no way I don't care if it is still early enough I will not murder my baby." I growled just a tad bit too angrily.

"It was just a thought, Max. You're freaking out about this so bad."

How does she not expect me to freak? Seriously I was going to have a _baby_ for heavens sake! I felt sorry for the kid, I really did. With a mother as dysfunctional as I am he/she was doomed.

"Do you know the sex?" She asked excitement suddenly bubbling over and she started bouncing up and down with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

I chuckled at her eagerness and shook my hand, "No. I thought…I thought that was something Fang and I could do together and it's still too early." I whispered biting my lip.  
>"That's a brilliant plan!" Nudge sang, "Oh! I hope it's a girl, have you seen the baby clothes? Oh my gosh they're adorable! Your baby is going to be the most gorgeous baby on <em>earth<em>! It definitely has good genes, we've already seen what Fang offspring looks like and Char is just so cute so your baby is going to be doubly cute with you as the mom…" she drifted off dreamily probably already picturing the baby in question.

To be honest I hadn't actually stopped to think about what our baby would look like, I'd been too busy trying not to think about it and fretting about how I was going to tell Fang.

As if right on cue I felt something move under my hand and I smiled. I had no doubt that he/she would be perfect, a perfect mix of Fang and I; light brown hair like I'd had when I was small, never ending black eyes and olive toned skin.

"Max? Max!" Nudge's worried voice broke me out of my thoughts and I opened my heavy eyes realising she'd said my name about ten times.

"Sorry," I apologised, "I was thinking."

"You could tell." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "When do you have to decide by?"

"They want me in next week so only about three days at the max." I told her still picturing my baby.

"Looks like you have a trip to make." She said gently giving me a reassuring smile before leaving.

I didn't think my return would be like this. I'd imagined going back just to prove Fang wrong, to show him that I _was_ sticking around if my daily calls and messages weren't enough of a reminder but instead I'm going to go and tell him I was pregnant and that I might be moving to Paris.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was sitting at my desk doing nothing of real importance, tapping my pencil idly on the paper in front of me. It bugged the living hell out of me when people submitted stuff that was so utterly crap it would make a two-year-old burst into tears.

"Hey Fang," Kyle boomed dropping another stack of papers on my desk, "How's Charlotte doing?" He enquired crossing his arms. Ah yes, my little girl. Ever since I'd brought her into work one afternoon after picking her up so I could fetch something I'd been asked daily how she was and when I was bringing her in again. I'd had several offers to baby-sit anytime and just a few of the assistants asking if I wanted to get a drink some time. Obviously I'd refused all of the latter and explained that I was in a relationship.

"She's perfect." I snapped my fingers remembering the picture she'd given me this morning.

I pulled it out from under the mess of papers and gave it to him, "I got very specific instructions to give that to you."

He grinned at the picture (I still couldn't identify what it was), "Special little girl you got there, Dente." Kyle clapped me on the shoulder and left.

OoOoOoO

"Good afternoon Fang." Katy chirped from her computer when I walked into the Day Care to fetch Charlotte that afternoon.

"Hey Katy, is Char ready?"

She smiled, "Ella picked her up a few hours ago."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks Katy, see you tomorrow!" I called behind me. It wasn't Ella's day to fetch Charlotte and she hadn't called me. That was a little odd. Since Charlotte, Gazzy and Angel all went to the same Day Care Ella and I agreed to alternate days fetching them.

i decided to call Ella and see what time I had to pick Charlotte up when I got home but as I was fiddling with the key with the phone pressed to my ear I heard a very distinguishable giggle coming from the apartment. This was just getting weirder and weirder. I ended the call before Ella could pick up and pushed the door open.

"…and Wevi twied to take Max." What was Char doing here and who was she talking to?

Just a little tense I wandered into the living room where Char was sitting on someone's lap. I took in the woman with long dirty blond hair pulled up in a messy bun and her brown eyes sparkled, she wore a loose navy blue shirt, ripped blue jeans and silver pumps, all that taken into consideration I _still_ couldn't believe who it was. "_Max?_" I breathed in total shock. She was here. In Arizona. After three months.

"Hey." She greeted casually, still bouncing Char on her lap.

"Daddy! Wook! Max here!" Char giggled stating the obvious. She grinned hugely and hugged Max around the neck tightly.

"Hey honey bear, why don't you go fetch the black bag from your room?" Max asked, "The one with the pretty silver paper?"

Char gasped and shot up the stairs, no doubt she wanted the 'pretty silver paper'.

The second Char was out of the room I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I breathed leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her lips. God, I'd missed kissing her.

"Mm," She hummed kissing my jaw, "Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend? I can always leave if you'd prefer." She teased, hands trailing up my chest to loop around my neck where her fingers played with my hair.

I chuckled and squeezed her tighter, "You're not going anywhere." I told her with a sly grin.

I could hear a bag rustling and knew Char was coming down the stairs so after kissing Max one more time I reluctantly let her go.

Max pouted at me and took my hand holding it tight.

Char came into the room carrying a black bag that was almost as big as she was. She held it above her head and she was peeking over the top so that she could see where she was going.

I couldn't help it, I laughed it was just so good to have Max back even fore a short amount of time which I was guessing it was.

She put it on the ground and started bouncing up and down in excitement looking like she was about to explode if Max didn't give her the ok to empty it of its contents.

Max picked it up and sat on the couch, Char scrambling to get up too.

Max smiled and offered it to her.

Charlotte picked up the silver paper and threw it across the room and looked inside. She just about crawled into the bag so that she could reach whatever was in it and she pulled out two wrapped presents. A blue one and a silver one. "Mine?" Char asked all innocently eyes as wide as saucers.

Max tapped the silver one, "This one's yours but the other one's Daddy's." something flashed in Max's eyes but it was gone before I could even begin to guess what it was. but something definitely changed right then, she concentrated on Charlotte and didn't once look at me as Char unwrapped her present. It was a small velvet box about the size of my palm and inside it was a small charm bracelet with a honey pot charm.

I chuckled Max always called Char honey, that's no doubt why she chose it.

"Pwetty!" Char said in awe as Max picked it up and clipped it on, "Fank you Max!"

A huge grin spread across her face and she gave Max another extremely tight hug.

Max ruffled Char's curls and stood up with the blue present. "Don't open it now." She instructed softly and I nodded taking it from her. she was acting so strange, what was going on?

**O.o**

**Oh. My. God. 57 reviews! For **_**ONE**_** chapter? AAAAAH! I luv you all so much! You have no idea how awesome it was to open my inbox this morning and have over **_**80**_** messages! And that's not including the one's I had already opened last night! So I thought I better return the favour and tried to write a semi-decent and long chappie (this is long for me, as we all know! Lol, four pages! Haha!). I hope this chapter was alright, I tried to balance out my Max/Fang P.O.V. since I did more Max last chappie. **

**Honestly I'm surprised everyone was so shocked that Max is preggers, I thought it was really predictable but then again I am writing it…lol**

**I am review hungry and since I got such an AMAZING response for the first chappie cud I raise the bar to 30? I don't wanna go ballistic and ask for 50 cause that's just mad but do you think 30 is doable? **

**Regarding reviews:**

**Angel-Gone-Bad: What do you think that night alone after Ella's party was for? Lol!**

**I lOvE gIrAfFeS: Yay BONUS POINTS! Haha! Ur awesome BTW, your reviews are always funny! **

**ChrisyLikesToEatMangos: I am SO not complaining! Haha!**

**FangtasticalFang: I just couldn't resist doing that ;-)**

**LovelyEvil: Aw thank you so much and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon haha!**

**Readsalot98: if Max quite her job to be with Max and Fang A) I wouldn't have a story and B) its wouldn't really be realistic if she just dropped her job for Fang and Char**

**The Illusionist's Wings04: No! you were absolutely correct!**

**Faxisthegreatest123 (Daddy's little girl review): to be honest when I first started Daddy's little girl it didn't have a plot, like I said in the very first authors note it was only meant to be a short fluffy story with no real plot but then everyone loved it so much so I developed it that's why the first few chappies are more concentrated on Max, Fang and Charlotte and don't really include any outside characters.**

**Wow, I'm so happy that I inspired you like that! You have no idea how much that means to me that I can do that! **

**SophieCharles: Did the chappie answer your question? Lol**

**Any other questions I apologise but this AN is long and well, it takes a lot of effort to go through every single review again to make sure I don't miss anything! Lol!**

**If you liked it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If your bored REVIEW!**

**If you have baby name suggestions REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	3. Time to tell Daddy

**I've put up a poll for the baby name, please go vote!**

Max's P.O.V.

Chars bedtime was inching closer ever minute and as the time went by with us all cuddled up on the couch I couldn't help but start having a mini heart attack. I was scared out of my mind and I didn't want to do this but I had to. I had no choice because I'd already given Fang that stupid present and I thought it would be better if he opened it with me here. I managed to worm my way out of Char's death grip and ran up to the bathroom about three quarters of the way into the movie, bile rising my throat and my breath coming in short gasps.

I shakily pulled out my phone and called Nudge, "Hey Max. How did it go?" She asked gently.

"I-I can't do this Nudge!" I rasped out.

I heard a soft sigh on the other end while I tried desperately to calm down.

I already knew for a fact that Fang suspected something was up and if I walked out of this bathroom looking like a train wreck he'd no doubt demand to know what was wrong.

"Yes you can." Nudge said sternly, "And you will. And when you do you'll see that you completely overreacted and you'll actually be happy about having this baby."

"Ok." I breathed forcing myself to take deep breaths.

A further ten minutes and ice cold water splashed on my face I was back to normal. Sorta. "Who knew an unborn baby could cause so much trouble?" I grumbled and said unborn baby decided to start kicking. "Yeah, I know. It's not your fault." I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. "Time to go tell Daddy." **(How cute is Max talking to the baby? sorry I think it is… :-D)**

I made sure that nothing was out of place before leaving the safety of the bathroom. Fang was just coming out of Chars bedroom and smiled at me.

"She in bed?" I asked and he nodded.

"She couldn't keep her eyes open." He chuckled stepping closer and cupping my cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered endless black eyes swirling with emotion.

"You had Charlotte to keep you company at least. I only had _Nudge_." I pouted making him laugh.

"Very true." He nodded.

All my worries seemed to melt away right then, all I really cared about was Fang and that he was taking too damn long to kiss me. I decided to help him out with that. Fisting his shirt I closed the distance between us and kissed him as hard as I could. He gasped in surprise and I took that chance to deepen the kiss, my tongue darting out to taste him. Three months was way too long. His arms wrapped around my waist to press me completely against him and my fingers found their way into his silky black hair. I can guarantee that's how we stayed for a good fifteen minutes, mouths working feverishly against each other, clutching each other as tightly as possible so it really was no surprise that I was dazed when we finally did part. "I missed you too." I murmured.

With his fingers running up and down my back Fang asked, "So, do I get to open my present now?" he asked mischievously and I tried really hard to not whimper in defeat. Did he have to? Do you think he'd mind if I just took it back? I shouldn't have given it to him so soon, tomorrow maybe after I'd had some more time with him.

Since there was a huge lump in my throat I just nodded. The present was still sitting on the coffee table where Fang had left it when we started watching movies. I sat down on the couch with my legs crossed and turned to face him and handed him the box. I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my ears, could feel it trying to escape from my chest. I started chewing on my lip when he gave me a curious look before tearing off the blue paper. The box was about the size of a piece of paper, and rather fat because of the few levels. I wonder how far he'll get before he puts two and two together.

I was practically hyperventilating and he hadn't even opened the box yet! He worked the lid off and set it aside. The same silver paper I'd put in the bag was neatly laid across the top. He took it off and frowned. He picked up the little yellow baby booties and turned to me thoroughly confused. **(Krazyevilduckie- lol, I'd actually written this way before you suggested it, haha! Great minds think alike or as my mom likes to say fools never differ…she's mean to me ;-P)**

I didn't say anything but gestured to the box again.

Somewhat cautiously he lifted the second layer. A yellow baby grower was folded neatly with a little yellow duck sewn onto it.

The next layer was a baby rattle. The white toy rattled and I realised it was because Fang was shaking. _Oh god, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should have just told him instead! He looks like he's about to collapse!_ I inwardly cried taking in Fang's chalk white face. I have to say I was rather surprised when he kept going and I held my breath when he reached to remove the next layer, what lay underneath was the one thing that could confirm what I'm pretty sure he was already guessing.

He went absolutely still eyes glued on the three positive pregnancy tests that I'd kept as proof, the pink smiley faces glaring up at me.

My heart hammering inside my chest I prayed that he would say something soon because if he didn't I think I was going to pass out myself.

"Y-you're pregnant…" He croaked out finally snapping out of his surprised daze. He was still staring at the tests.

"Yes-" I choked, I hadn't even noticed the tears that had welled up in my eyes and were now pouring down my cheeks.

The second I spoke Fang's head snapped over to me and he gasped. "Max!" the next thing I knew I was wrapped in his strong arms and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry." I cried my tears soaking his shirt.

He rocked us back and forth, hand stroking my hair soothingly. "It's ok. It's ok." He hushed but then I felt something warm drop onto my head and I realised with a start that _he was crying to_. No. No he couldn't possibly be crying! I looked up but found tears sliding down his cheeks too and I threw my arms around his neck.

Neither of us said anything, I don't think there was anything we _could_ say right then. It took hours for us to fully calm down and by that point I was so tired I just wanted to fall asleep and forget about this whole mess. I felt the baby starting to kick again and before I could stop myself if had taken one of Fang's hands from around me and placed it right over where I felt it.

That seemed to break the peaceful trance we'd been in because Fang's hand snapped away like he'd just been burned. I thought I had cried every tear I could cry but apparently I had tons more because more tears jumped to my swollen red eyes. It had always been a possibility that he would do this. At least I'd tried and I'd told him, I wasn't doing what Lisa had done but that didn't make it any less painful.

My heart wrenching in my chest I nodded and clambered off of his lap, wiping away the tears hurriedly. Fang was watching me with pain filled eyes as I picked up all the paper and crumpled it into a ball. I sniffled and left him there. I needed to get a hold of myself; I wouldn't leave like this damn it! I would piece together whatever dignity I had left before I left this apartment.

I didn't know Fang was in the kitchen until he spoke, "Wh-" he stopped when his voice cracked and cleared his throat, "Who's the dad?" He asked in a small voice.

It took me a second to process what he had said but once I did relief flooded through me. He didn't think he was the dad. Was that why he reacted that way? He thought I'd cheated on him? He thought I was having someone else's baby? When I'd put his hand on my stomach and he'd pulled away it was because he thought it was someone else's…oh god, it all made sense now. "You." I replied wringing my hands together nervously. I don't think I could take it if he rejected me again.

He sucked in a breath eyes growing wide. "_Me?_" he breathed just to make sure he'd heard me right.

To make sure he understood that I was telling the truth, that this baby was _ours_ I reached out for his hand and he was too dumbstruck to pull away. I laid it on my stomach again, "You." I repeated. Maybe the kid's psychic because right on cue there was a nudge only this time Fang didn't pull away. His eyes widened in awe and he took a step closer to me, stroking my hard stomach.

"But…" He trailed off still trying to wrap his head around it. His eyes darted up to meet mine but only for a second before looking down again at the barely distinguishable bump hidden carefully under my shirt, "Three months?"

I nodded, "Yes." I added since he wasn't looking at me.

"How long have you…?"

"A month." I admitted waiting for his reaction but to my surprise he simply nodded all his attention on my middle.

"We're having a baby." he whispered finally looking up at me, all colour had returned to his face and his eyes smouldered with excitement just like Charlotte's did and then he repeated it, louder this time and his voice was filled with happiness, "We're having a baby!"

In the next second Fang's lips were crushed against mine and for the first time in a month I was actually excited about this. My thoughts briefly drifted to the whole Paris thing but I pushed that away. I would enjoy this now, Paris could wait until tomorrow.

**First of all:**

**O.o…I don't know what to say except OH MY FREAKING GOD! 127 REVIEWS? *Insert faint here.***

**I LOVE you guys! you are the BEST! Alright, so if we can do that **_**TWICE IN A ROW! **_**You think we could go for 35 reviews? Lol, I am not going to complain if I get another 50!**

**Second: I don't like that chappie. Correction I can't stand it but there you go.**

**Yes, I know there's no Fang's P.O.V. in this and there's lots of OOCness. I apologise for that, maybe I'll write Fang's thoughts about this in the next chappie if you'd like. And we'll just blame any OOCness on Max's hormones from now on, kay?**

**I would just like everyone here to know that the baby is going to be a boy, hence the name Daddy's baby **_**BOY**_**? *Gasp!* who would have thought! Lol!**

**It's shorter than my last chappie but then again I think this one was ten times more eventful! **

**How many of you actually thought Fang was going to leave Max? Haha! **

**Oh yeah I forgot, El says hi so Wings. I feel like a carrier pigeon…lol!**

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW! <strong>

**If you're bored REVIEW!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


	4. one down two to go

**Ok bare with me here people! I'm attempting to step up my faxness! Yes you heard me! Fax never has been my forte, cute and funny I can do no problem but fax? O.o! So let me no of I'm going overboard or if it just plain sucks. **

**But first! The requested Fang's P.O.V.! Sorry if it's bad! It's harder than you'd think to translate exactly what happened in Max's P.O.V. to Fang's P.O.V. so this starts right after he asks to open the prezzie BTW.**

**GO VOTE FOR THE BABY NAME ON MY POLL! You don't have to have an account to do it! (Well, I don't think anyway! Either way! Go try!) It's really close guys so go choose your fav!**

Fang's P.O.V.

"So, do I get to open my present now?" I asked playfully.

The second the words were out of my mouth her smile faltered but only for a second. She didn't say anything but nodded. _Something isn't right._ I thought as we made our way downstairs, _She's been acting strange since I got home._ Suddenly I found myself dreading opening that present, it couldn't possibly be good if she was obviously not looking forward to it either.

I followed silently as she sat cross-legged on the couch and copied her.

She nervously held out the present for me and I could see her shaking slightly.

My fears grew when I saw this and I took it, gazing at her quizzically. When she didn't make any move to stop me and instead started chewing on her lip and I ripped off the paper. The fear however was replaced with full out confusion when I took in the baby booties. O-kay? I picked up the booties and frowned. _Baby booties? Why would she give me baby booties?_ I asked myself. I raised an eyebrow at her but once again I got no reply, instead she gestured to the box again.

More than a little worried at this point I cautiously lifted the second piece of paper, my mind reeling when my eyes landed onto the yellow baby grower with a duck on the front.

My heart was hammering in my chest I took it out to remove the next layer.

As I took in the tiny white rattle my breath sped up slightly, everything piecing together really quickly. She's pregnant! My mind screamed at me but I refused to believe it. I ignored it and put the rattle down with shaky hands. _Oh god. Oh god. Please don't be what I think it is! __**Please**__ don't let it be what I think it is!_ I chanted but when I took off the paper my breathing stopped and I froze.

Three pregnancy tests sat in the box but that wasn't what made my blood run cold, it was the little pink smiley faces telling me exactly that what I had been thinking was true. She was pregnant. I couldn't move. I just sat there staring at them like if I glared at them long enough they would change. Finally after an eternity I found my voice and stuttered out, "Y-you're pregnant." It was meant to be a question, a question I was hoping she would deny and start laughing like it was a joke but it came out as more of a statement.

Unfortunately she didn't deny it and my heart stopped. I still couldn't take my eyes off those stupid tests but I didn't think I wanted to see her expression. _This is what happens when you fall for someone like her, she was just using you, a fun little fling for the two weeks she was here. She probably just felt sorry for you and strung you along, the poor single dad who had no clue what he was doing_._ Now here she is practically shoving it in your face that she was pregnant and it's not you kid. _The taunting voice in my head sneered and I inwardly winced.

"Yes-" She cut off the second that one word was out and that broke me out of my angry thoughts. My head snapped up and I sucked in a breath when I realised she was crying. _Why is she crying! ?_ I yelled at myself. Instinctively I reached out for her, to sooth her. She willingly came and I wrapped her in my arms, holding her tight.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry." I cried my tears soaking his shirt. She cried and my heart clenched, any hope that I'd had that maybe there was a chance the baby was mine fell away then.

I didn't even notice it until Max looked up but I was crying too! _Get a grip!_ I chastised myself squeezing my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

Eventually Max stopped crying and I ran out of tears, we just sat there in silence not moving until Max took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt something nudge my hand and pulled it away as fast as I could, betrayal seeping through me.

Max shot up from my lap and quickly picked up all the paper, crumpling it into a ball and went to throw it away probably just as an excuse to leave the room.

I didn't move for a few minutes, too shocked. My curiosity got the better of me a few minutes later though and I went to the kitchen. Max was leaning against the counter with her eyes closed.

I needed to know one thing before she left, "Wh-" my voice cracked embarrassingly and I cleared my throat to try again, "Who's the dad?" I asked trying hard to keep my voice steady.

She tensed for a second before she turned to face me, wringing her hands nervously as she said, "You."

I sucked in a breath. Head swimming with so many thoughts that I couldn't think straight. "Me?" I breathed the shock probably evident on my face. I had to have heard that wrong, it couldn't be me! She'd been gone for three months!  
>She squared her shoulders in determination and stepped closer.<p>

She reached for my hand and I didn't pull away, I was still trying to sort through what she'd just said, "You." She repeated slowly, laying my hand on her stomach.

There was that nudge again. That broke me out of my confused daze. Me. I was the dad. It was my baby. My eyes widened in realisation and it was like a magnet was drawing me closer, eyes trained on the barely visible bump. "But…" I trailed off glancing up at her, "Three months?" I questioned.

"Yes." She whispered.

"How long have you…?"

"A month." She answered guiltily.

I suppose I should have been a little upset about that, asked her why she didn't tell me sooner but all I could bring myself to do was nod. I can't explain how I felt right then, shocked, amazed, awed. There were a thousand emotions flying through me and it only took one more nudge again my hand to make everything slip into place. We were having a baby. I may have said that out loud, I'm not too sure. I tore my eyes from her stomach and locked eyes with hers, they were glistening with tears but this time there was no sadness there, just pure happiness. "We're having a baby!"

OoOoOoO

I woke up the next morning to crashing and banging coming from downstairs. I shot upright and Max groaned, cracking open an eye.

"What's going on?" She slurred blinking up at me.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered kissing her head.

She gave a dozy nod before burying herself deeper in the blankets and drifting off again.

I found Char's bedroom door open and she wasn't in bed. Ok? Should I be worried? There was another loud crash and I hurried downstairs practically flying into the kitchen. I froze in the doorway taking in the sugar covered floor, all the cupboards thrown open, water absolutely everywhere and Char on the counter concentrating very hard as she took out a spoonful of sugar from the container.

I breathed out in relief when I realised that she wasn't hurt but still what on earth was she trying to do?

"Charlotte?"

Her head snapped up and she grinned big, "Hi, Daddy!" She greeted dumping the spoon into a cup.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?" I asked walking across the sticky kitchen.

"Tea." She announced pointing to the two cups on the counter beside her.

I bit back a laugh and nodded, "I see. Why is there sugar all over the place?" I asked gesturing to the trashed kitchen.

Her eyes widened before she concentrated on her lap in shame and I could see her bottom lip beginning to tremble. "Sowi, Daddy." She sniffled.

Oh no, not the tears! "Its ok baby," I assured, "Why don't I help you and then you can go cuddle with Max while I clean this up." I tapped her nose and smiled to show her I wasn't angry. How could I be angry at her for this?

She giggled and nodded.

Ten minutes later Char and I were at the top of the stairs. Char insisted on taking the tea to Max herself but I'd managed to convince her to let me at least take it up the stairs.

I handed over the cup which I'd made sure wasn't too full and she took it with two hands nose scrunching up, and tongue poking out as she very carefully walked towards my room. She almost walked into the door she was concentrating so hard on not spilling. **(Everybody say it with me now : AAAAAW!)**

I managed to open it just before she walked into it. I tapped on the door softly and Max shifted. She looked over at us sleepily, took one look at Charlotte and smiled. Char went on her toes to put the cup on the bedside table and turned to Max.

"Max, I maked you tea!" She beamed proudly at Max who gasped and picked her up. "Well done honey bear!" she praised tickling Chars sides.

I just stood in the doorway watching them together, a smile on my face as I thought of what Max had told me last night. She was pregnant. We were having a _baby_. My heart swelled at the thought.

Max's P.O.V. **(Sorry guys, but it's easier for me to write Max's P.O.V. and besides most of the good stuff will be happening with Max anyway! Lol, lame excuse I know)**

"Wow…" was all Nudge could say when I told her what happened the night before.

"Yeah." I sighed leaning back against the headboard. I was alone in Fang's room, Charlotte went to her room to get something and Fang was showering.

"He seriously thought you'd cheated on him?"

"Yes." I chuckled, my eyes drifting over to the bathroom door. It really was ridiculous. How on earth he could think I would cheat on him was beyond me.

"Geeze, that's harsh. I can't really judge though, I thought you had too until you told me Fang was the dad. You cant really blame me, I mean you haven't see him for three months and what are the chances that the first time you two sleep together you get preggers? He must've been heartbroken thinking you were like rubbing it in his face or something-"

"Nudge." I warned and she instantly shut up.

"Sorry Maxipie!" She laughed, "So when are you going to drop the Paris bomb?" She enquired.

I closed my eyes, "Tonight. I have to be back tomorrow afternoon and give in my answer." I explained.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" She asked sympathetically.

"No." I admitted, "He's so happy, Nudge. How can I go? But this is a once in a life time opportunity! It's my big break! You know photography's my life." I really was torn between staying and going. There was the part of me screaming to say yes because I'd worked my butt off for three years for this! It was the reason I hardly visited my family! Was I really going to throw all that away? Of course there was the other part that needed to be with Charlotte and Fang. I knew that if I went to Paris it would be over. Then there was the baby, if I went he/she lost a father and sister. These thoughts plaguing my mind I heard the shower turn off, "I have to go, I'll speak to you tonight."

"Bye Max, good luck." She called.

Fang came out the bathroom only wearing jeans, messy black hair sticking up all over the place from his quick towel dry, a few drops of water sliding down his abs. Have I ever mentioned how sexy my boyfriend is? No? I couldn't help but think about me, nine months in looking like a beached whale. My nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Where'd Char go?" he asked absentmindedly, digging through a drawer to find a shirt.

I snapped out of my little stare fest and tore my eyes from his back (How did he manage to have a sexy back?) Hey, I haven't seen him in three months! Cut me some slack! You'd stare too if you were in my position! "She said she was going to fetch something." I told him sitting up better and running a hand through my knotted hair. I needed a shower. Bad.

He – unfortunately – pulled on a black shirt and smiled at me. "What are we going to do today?"

There was only one thing that I could think of at that moment and I really was dreading it. "I figured we could go see Ella and Iggy. You know, tell them the news." I chewed on my lip nervously.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "You haven't told Ella?" He asked disbelievingly.

Yeah, it did sound a little weird. He probably thought Ella had known just as long as I had because she was my big sister. I shook my head, "The only person that knows is Nudge." I admitted suddenly feeling very bad about not telling my sister…or my mother for that matter. Ah god, mom was going to _kill_ me for not telling her! I talked to her at least three times a week since I got back which she was ecstatic about. I was definitely making more of an effort to stay in touch with my family.

He chuckled, "Alright. Charlotte will be beyond thrilled to visit Ella even if she did see her two days ago."

Fang sat on the edge of the bed, a smug smile on his face as he just stared at me for a while, eyes sparkling with adoration and excitement.

Ever since I'd told him that I was indeed pregnant with _his_ baby he kept look at me like that, like I'd given him the best gift in the world.

It made my heart flutter but also made a sinking feeling appear in my stomach because I'd soon be ruining the nice happy bubble surrounding us with Paris.

_Maybe I should just turn down the offer_. I thought when he tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

I tugged on his arm and he got onto the bed properly.

I turned to face him and the hand on his arm wandered up to his face where I traced his features. They ghosted across his jaw, up over his cheekbones, his eyes which had closed to his nose and stopped at his lips.

His eyes opened and I was sucked into the never ending darkness of them.

I leaned in, unable to resist kissing him.

Fang's warm lips met mine and I turned into a pile of goo. His arm came around me to bring me closer, he pulled away slightly but only to nip at my bottom lip. Man that felt good! I tugged at his hair a little harder and he placed his lips over mine again.

Then of course Charlotte bounded into the room with just about every bear she owned in her arms. Fang and I separated and moved a little apart but Char didn't seem to be the slightest bit phased that she'd found us kissing.

She dropped a few on her way to the bed and almost tripped over one but Fang managed to catch her arm to stop her from falling.

She smiled sheepishly at him before dumping all the bears onto the bed. "Daddy gotted me maw teddies Max!" She informed me happily, climbing onto the bed and over Fang to get in between us.

She got comfy against my side and picked up a few of the bears.

Fang scratched the back of his head guiltily when I gave him a 'Seriously? More?' look.

"Honey bear, would you like to go see Gazzy today?"

Instantly she stopped organising her bears and nodded at me eagerly. "Yes pwease!"

_One down, two do go_. I thought wondering what Ella and Iggy would say about me being pregnant.

**And…? Did I improve the fax? Yes? No? Maybe? IDK. I tried.**

**How was Fang's P.O.V? **

**I'm high on chocolate…Lol! It's my mom's fault for getting me so much chocolate!**

**There seems to be a little confusion as to what Max does exactly, she isn't a model she's a photographer ;-) lol!**

**OH! I forgot to tell you guys HAPPY EASTER! Haha! I'm in love with the person that invented it. Teehee!**

**You're reviews were beyond awesome again! ! ! ! ! ! ! I honestly don't know what to say, none of my stories have ever gotten this kind of response before! Not even Firefighter which I think is my best fic! Please don't stop guys! You have no idea how much it inspires me! I had writers block for a total of half an hour yesterday! Hahaha! 37 reviews? please?**

**Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing, how's that sound? Lol!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<strong>

**If you're bored REVIEW!  
>If you want fax REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	5. baby names and hospital trips

OoOoOoO

I didn't know how to start. We'd been here about an hour or so, Char was out in the garden playing with Gazzy and even Angel and Fang and Iggy were…somewhere. We'd agreed that I'd tell Ella if he took Iggy. I wish I hadn't agreed to that.

Ella and I were busy washing up the last of the dishes from lunch now and silence filled the air_. Grow up Maximum! She's your __**sister**__!_ I chastised myself. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I started to broach the subject. "So Ells-" She cut me off before I could get any further.

"You're pregnant."

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open, "How- you-" I stuttered like a moron.

She laughed ad wiped her hands on a cloth. "You forget that I was pregnant too and if I'm not mistaken that's actually my shirt." She pointed to the one I was currently wearing and I tugged at the bottom of it nervously.

I sighed in defeat, "Didn't think you'd recognise it." I mumbled. "Sorry I didn't tell you." I apologised.

She shrugged, "Don't you remember how long I kept it from mom?" She chuckled and I bit back a laugh.

"She was mortified!" Mom hadn't taken Ella's twin pregnancy very well. Well she didn't exactly scream and shout or anything mom's just too nice to do that. But I have never seen her eyes get that big before in my _life_. As I recall Ella was a full five months before she finally plucked up the courage to tell her and by that point was so hormonal only got through the first two words. Ok so maybe that made me feel a little better.

Happy that Ella hadn't gone ape (I was two years older than she was when she had Ange and Gazzy) we continued washing in silence.

Just as we finished Iggy and Fang wandered in, Fang with a tiny smile on his face and Iggy grinning from ear to ear. "I was wondering how long it would take for him to knock you up Maxie!" he laughed.

My smile turned into a glare and I hit him hard on the chest.

That just made him laugh harder.

Fang's arms wound around me his thumb stroking my stomach and placed his chin on my shoulder. "So I take it Ella took the news well." He hummed in my ear.

I placed my hands over his, "I didn't even get to tell her, she guessed." I told him.

"You're lucky you only had Ella to deal with." He growled, "Sometime I wonder if there was a mix-up at the hospital."

I chuckled at that.

We spent the rest of the day with Iggy and Ella, just talking about random things. Of course the random things soon turned to the baby and Ella demanded we tell her our name choices.

Both Fang and I went blank at that. I hadn't even started thinking about names. And Fang…well Fang had only found out twelve hours ago.

So our brilliant reply was, "Uhm…"

Ella gasped and shot out of her seat.

Iggy shrugged before she we could ask where she was going and leaned back in the chair.

She returned a few seconds later holding a big baby names book.

She gave it to me, "That is the best book on earth. It has the most amazing names."

"Thanks El." I gave her an appreciative smile.

"Daddy!" A loud scream came from outside and all of us tensed trying to figure out who's child that voice belonged to.

Fang was the first up and shot outside, I was right behind him with Ella and Iggy right behind us.

When we got outside it was to find Angel running towards us no doubt coming to call someone with Gazzy sitting beside a crying Charlotte pure panic etched onto his usually serene face.

Both Fang and I dropped down beside Charlotte who was clutching her arm. "What happened?" I asked when Fang picked her up and cradled her to him, careful not to jostle her too much.

"She-she fell!" Gazzy gasped out pointing to the big tree behind him.

"I am so sorry Fang! I've told them a thousand times that no one is allowed to climb that tree!" Ella apologised quickly picking up Gazzy who had begun to cry too. Angel was hiding behind Iggy's legs watching us all with wide eyes.

"Sweetie," I stroked Chars cheek and she looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "Is it your arm?" I asked.

Fang was stroking her hair to calm her down and his brows were creased with worry.

Char gave a whimper and nodded, "Owie, Mummy." She told me.

"It's ok honey," I cooed, "We'll make it all better." I assured standing up.

Fang was up before I could blink Char shifted to his side. He gave me one look and I nodded already walking towards the house, "We're going to go make sure she hasn't broken anything. I'll call you when we know." I called behind me knowing Ella would feel guilty about this for the next month even if she didn't have anything to do with it.

It took us no time at all to get to the hospital – yes, Fang was speeding.

I unbuckled her carefully and lifted her out of the seat with Fang right beside me.

Char sniffled and buried her face in my shirt, her one hand fisting my shirt while the other was cradled to her chest.

We entered the hospital and went straight to the desk to tell the woman what had happened.

She smiled and nodded and took notes while I rocked Char softly. Her tears had stopped by now but she was still sniffling and clutching my shirt tightly.

Fang returned with a slightly relieved expression, a nurse behind him.  
>"Follow me please." She said shooting a sympathetic glance at Char.<p>

We entered a room with an elevated bed, a tray with a few instruments on it and yellow walls with clouds.

I placed Charlotte on the bed gently but she refused to fully release me, instead she took my hand and squeezed as she stared at the nurse with wide eyes.

Fang was standing a little bit off to the side, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

The door opened again and who I was assuming to be a doctor came in.

An hour and a doctor later we were told that she'd just sprained her wrist badly but she would be perfectly fine. Fang visibly relaxed when he heard that. Char was given a sucker for being a brave girl and we left.

It took a while for Char to get to sleep when we got back home but finally she found a comfy position and fell asleep leaving me and Fang to talk. Yippee! I kissed Char's head and moved a few of her curls out of her face. Fang did the same and we crept downstairs so that we didn't wake her up.

**Yes, I know it was pointless and random and I'm sorry but I am BEYOND STUCK! **

**If you have ideas then please PM/Review with them, it shouldn't take too long to get unstuck but ideas will hurry it up! lol! Anyway, I'm torn between sending Max to Paris and not sending Max to Paris…IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! Not really but aaaanywaaaaay! **

**GO VOTE FOR THE BABY NAME ON MY POLL! And preferably choose something that isn't Alex…lol, it's in the lead… I sooo can't picture the fax baby being called Alex...**

**I know it's a crap chappie but could we try for 37 again? Since we're on a role? **

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<strong>

**If your bored REVIEW!  
>If you have ideas REVIEW!<br>**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	6. decisions and influence

"Well that was an eventful day." I mused, curling up on the couch.

Fang chuckled and copied, dropping his head back. "Let's not have a repeat." He sighed, "I am quite happy with uneventful boring days."

"Mmm, I don't think you'll be having any of those for a while." I hummed, kissing the corner of his lips which tugged into a sleepy smile.

"True." He murmured, arms circling me and tugging me closer, "So you never got round to telling me how long you were staying."

_Not now, I don't want to tell him now_. I thought, the words sticking to the back of my throat.

I ran my hand up and down his arm, chewing on my lip. If I don't leave tomorrow then I won't have to make a decision, it'll be too late by then but I don't want to leave! I'd just got here!

"Hey," Fang's voice broke me out of my internal war and I blinked, "Where'd you go?" he smiled, bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek lovingly.

I leant into his hand and shut my eyes. _Just a few more hours_.

"What's up?" He enquired, hand dropping and I knew from the determined look in his eyes that he wasn't going to give up until I told him.

Ugh, great. He could read me too well. I took another second to gather my thoughts then spoke, "I've been offered a job."

He raised an eyebrow, silently asking why that was bad.

"A job…" I trailed off really _really_ not wanting to get into this now but I had no choice. _Here goes nothing_, "…in Paris."

Silence.

I looked up at him, to find him with a thoughtful expression, "Wow." He eventually said.

"Yeah…"

OoOoOoO **(Yes, I know it sucks but this was where I got stuck so I decided to just skip it cause I am 99.99% sure that if I even attempted that conversation it would go horribly wrong. Sorry guys! Hope you're not too bummed out. Ooo, that gives me an idea…)**

"Are you sure about this, Max?" Nudge asked, voice laced with uncertainty.

I smiled and nodded even though Nudge couldn't see me, my fingers running through Char's curls absentmindedly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

We were on our way to the airport, but instead of sitting in the front with Fang Char had begged and pleaded for me to sit in the back with her. Now since I was leaving I couldn't very well say no now could I? She was sitting beside me, singing along to the radio.

We came to a stop and instantly Char's eyes shot up to me, already filling with tears. "Come on sugarplum." I said happily, unbuckling her.

"Don' wan' you to gow, Mummy." She mumbled into my neck.

I tried really hard to stop from smiling but I couldn't. Fang and I had come to a mutual agreement that we'd let Char call me whatever she wanted, besides try explaining to a three-year-old that she's going to have a little brother/sister but I'm still not her mom. Yeah you can tell how well that would go. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it." I assured giving her another squeeze.

Fang opened the door and peeked in with a smirk, "Are you going to get out anytime soon or have you reconsidered staying?"

I rolled my eyes at him and shuffled out the car, Charlotte still attached to my neck.

OoOoOoO

"I can't believe you're really leaving." Nudge pouted.

I shrugged and took another sip of my coffee, "It's not that big of a deal, Nudge."

She shook her head and crossed her arms, "Oh yeah right. You're my best friend! What am I going to do without you?" She gasped dramatically flopping gracelessly onto the couch.

"Hey, Arizona is better than Paris." I chuckled shoving her feet off the end of the couch so that I could sit too. She hadn't shut up about my decision since she'd picked me up from the airport yesterday which was beyond irritating.

"It's still far, it's going to suck without you here! What about ice-cream Sunday and who am I supposed to go clubbing with?" she whined snatching my coffee and gulping half of it down.

I glared at her and took it back finishing it off before she could take it again. "Take Lana, besides you know I hate clubbing and I'm not allowed to drink now anyway."

She got this confused look on her face for a second before realisation dawned and she nodded. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Pregnant or not I can still go shopping for you! Oh! You have to promise to not start shopping for the baby until I come and visit! I wanna go shopping for clothes!"

"I'm only three months woman! There's still another six to go, calm down." I laughed. I swear with the amount Nudge talked about the baby you'd expect it to be hers!

Nudge was about to reply but was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Not getting it!" Damn that motor mouth.

I scowled but got up to get the door while Nudge stretched out on the couch again, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I opened the door and took a surprised step back. "Hey, Max." his sea blue eyes sparkled as he smiled shyly at me, bouquet of roses in hand and blond hair spiked up as usual.

"Dylan? What are you doing here?" I questioned already knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"I heard about Natural Beauty and figured I'd come congratulate you." He held out the roses and I took them awkwardly, caught between closing the door in his face and giving him a shot. The thing with Dylan was that he wasn't a bad guy, I mean sure he was just a little bit of a sap – ok, a lot of a sap – but he was a decent person. The thing that he couldn't seem to understand though was that we weren't going to happen. I'd heard less and less from him in the last few months and figured he'd finally got the message so this was rather unexpected.

"I-uhm. Thanks?" Wow, how does that come out as a question? Don't ask me but it did.

I just stood there awkwardly waiting for him to spit out what he came here to say, that was one thing I knew about Dylan, he never did anything for no reason.

"When do you leave for Paris?" He asked but something in his eyes made me pause.

Why did he look so smug? "I'm not." I said simply.

That made him stop. "What?"

"I didn't take the job." I said, suspicion rising.

"Who is it?" Nudge called bouncing up behind me.

She froze when she saw Dylan and then my expression, after years of being my best friend she knew it was time to leave so she jerked her thumb behind her and all but ran into her room. No doubt she had her ear pressed against the door to hear what was going on.

"Why?" Dylan asked a perplexed look settling on his undeniably gorgeous face (I'm not in love with the guy but I'm not _blind_ he was the perfect image of those surfers with the tanned skin and blue eyes and blond hair but I preferred them tall dark and handsome)

"It…" I trailed off unsure if I should tell him about Fang and the baby or not. I decided to not. "It's not the right time." I said as blasé as I could and added a shrug for good measure.

"But it's _Natural Beauty_, you've been talking about getting that job since before I knew you! Why wouldn't you take it? This is a once-off Max, I had to work my ass off to get them-" he cut off instantly but we both knew he'd already said too much.

"_You_ got them to offer me the job?" I hissed suddenly very angry. How dare he? I felt embarrassment flood through me, god it was all Dylan! And here I was thinking I really was good enough to get it on my own. That only fuelled my anger and I threw the roses at him.

He tried to backtrack and stuttered out, "N-no! I just, you know, gave them some of your pictures and they-uhm they loved them." I didn't give him time to say anything else, I slammed the door and stormed over to Nudge's room where I threw open the door and she toppled out.

"That- ugh! There's not a bad enough word to describe him!" I yelled throwing my arms up.

With wide eyes Nudge stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "Forget about him. He's a douche." Was all she said before going into the kitchen and coming out with two tubs of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I feel like such an idiot! How could I seriously think I could get that job on my own?" I mumbled ripping open the tub and shoving the spoon as deep into it as I could which wasn't all that far.

Nudge sat beside me and patted my arm, "That's not true, Natural Beauty would be lucky to have you as their photographer. Dylan may have helped things along a little but let's face it, no amount of bribe money would have gotten them to agree. They do have a name uphold you know." She waved her spoon around matter-of-factly before shoving it in her mouth.

The baby gave a little kick, like it was trying to back Nudge up and I smiled. Screw Dylan. I didn't need him or his influence. I could and _would_ make it on my own.

– 1 week later –

Fang's P.O.V.

Charlotte was laughing and singing in the backseat as usual after dropping Gazzy and Angel off. Now we were headed to see my parents and tell them the news.

After last week everything was a blur, Char sulked for a full three days and refused to talk to me because Max was gone but after swearing that Max would be back soon and tons of pancakes she accepted it. I spent my free time going through property lists and sorting through possible houses, Max and I had agreed that my apartment was way too small for all of us to live in and with the baby coming we needed to expand. I still hadn't told my parents about Max being pregnant and was a little hesitant to do so, when they found out about Char mom nearly had an aneurism but dad being dad didn't say a word and finally asked when they could meet her.

"Daddy, gwampa tolded me wast time dat he gotted me a pwesent." Char chimed excitedly, playing with the charm bracelet Max had given her.

"Well then you'll have to be extra good won't you?" I smiled at her and she nodded vigorously.

"Yep and I goin to show gwamma my bwacewet dat Mummy gotted me." She held up her arm where the small honey pot charm was hanging to emphasize her point.

How to do this…I thought trying to find a good way to ask Char to refrain from calling Max mummy in front of my mom. She'd probably tell me that I was rushing into things and it wasn't good to string Char along like that and yada yada yada. I loved my mom but sometimes I wished she'd keep her advice to herself.

"Baby girl, I don't think you should call Max Mummy in front of Grandma." I started hesitantly.

She frowned in confusion, "Why?"

Uhm…what would sound good to a three-year-old? Since I couldn't come up with anything good I just said the first thing that popped to mind, "Because it's a surprise and we can only tell grandma when Max is here, ok?" That wasn't too bad was it?

"Kay." Char said then went back to singing.

I pulled up in front of the house I'd grown up in and suddenly felt extremely nervous. I could just see mom's face now. _Here goes nothing_…

**Alright, so I have some explaining to do. I'm sorry it took so long for this, to be honest it wasn't because I was stuck it was because my dad decided to take us all out to the real middle of nowhere where there isn't a hope of making a phone call never mind connecting to the internet so that he could go hunting with his bloody bow (he's definitely not born to be a hunter btw so I found all this rather pointless and a serious waste of my time). Now since I was thoroughly pissed off about this and because I was review deprived due to the lack of internet access to check my email I couldn't come up with anything bril and spent the weekend sitting around doing nothing because I didn't even have a book to read since I didn't know we were going straight from the dust bucket (aka the-middle-of-nowhere-that's-still-able-to-connect-to-the-internet). SO! The point of this whole spiel is to tell you that it is not in fact my fault for the five day delay it is my fathers and if you feel the need to come to S.A. and give him what-for please feel free to do so and give him my love while you're at it ;-) Lol! **

**Now that's out of the way, thanks for all you're amazing reviews and idea's! I was going to have them fight and stuff but Idk, I couldn't. Everyone should be happy now since Max is staying and it's all hunky-dory – sorta! Mwahahaha! **

**So Max is **_**finally**_** moving to Arizona to be with Char and Fang…**

**Please review guys! Say 38? **

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you're bored REVIEW!  
>If you want to smack my dad for being a moron REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	7. talking to mom

Char was wriggling in her seat, trying to unclip the belt but unable to do so, I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, "Daddy! Out! Wanna see Gwampa!" She cried when I opened her door.

I easily unclipped her and she scrambled out the car almost falling face first onto the gravel. Instantly my hand shot out to catch her but she steadied herself and shot towards the front door which had just opened revealing my mom.

"Gwamma!" Char laughed running into mom's arms.

"Hello darling!" Mom gasped twirling char around and hugging her tight.

Char was bouncing and down with excitement, her eyes flicking to the door behind mom.

Knowing exactly where she wanted to go mom set her down and Char disappeared into the house a distant scream of "Gwampa!" telling me she'd reached her target.

Stiffing a laugh I walked up to mom who was smiling warmly after Charlotte.

"Hi mom." I greeted, hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"Hello, Fang." She gave me a quick hug, "Why has it taken you so long to come back out?" She questioned as we walked inside, "Honestly, with the way you act it's like you don't want to see us at all!" She gasped.

I shook my head at my mom's theatrics, in truth it had only been two weeks since I'd last brought Char over. I really should have expected my mom and dad to get so attached to Charlotte after all I had yet to find someone who didn't but I was too busy panicking about what they'd think of me not knowing I had a kid for three years. Mom was rather stern when it came to the whole no children before marriage and all that, her and dad had been married for six years before they had Iggy. She'd been really miffed for a while but when she met Char she'd instantly stopped chastising me about it but how she was going to take Max being pregnant was a whole different story.

"It's been two weeks, Mom." I laughed wandering into the living room where dad was sitting in his favourite chair with Charlotte perched on his knee, rambling so fast I couldn't understand a word she said.

It was extremely obvious who the favourite grandparent here was.

Ten minutes later and I was sitting on the couch with mom who by that point had guessed there was something I needed to tell her. We were just waiting for dad to come back; Charlotte had pulled him outside to the old tire swing that was still there from when Iggy and I were kids.

"So Fang," Mom began taking another sip of her tea and setting her eyes on in that way mothers do to guilt you into telling them anything and everything, "Is there any particular reason why you came?" She enquired.

I sighed and nodded.

Pleased with that she smiled and sat back waiting for me to continue.

I just opened my mouth to start when dad came in laughing with Char on his back, her black hair a total mess and her face flushed.

"Daddy, we pwayed on da swing!" My daughter chimed dropping onto dad's chair and laughing some more.

"Did you have fun?" I asked when she came over to me and climbed into my lap.

She grinned and giggled in answer.

"Fang?" Mom probed, ignoring Char sitting in my lap.

I sighed; there was no way out of it now. I had to tell her. "Max came to visit." I told her stroking Char's messy curls hoping she was tired enough to just doze off so that this wasn't made any harder.

Dad who could sense the tension in the room took Char from me, "Come on sweets; let's go find a game."

I shot him a grateful look and he patted my shoulder as he passed.

Mom was getting edgy by this point and placed her cup on the table, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at me. "I take it by the hesitation that this is not good news." She mused.

I shrugged, "Depends on your definition of good. I know you won't like it but I don't think it's bad at all."

She gestured for me to go ahead and tell her anyway.

"Max is pregnant." I told her straight just getting out because we both hated beating around the bush.

She pursed her lips and didn't say a word but I knew she wasn't the least bit happy about the news. "Is it yours?" She finally asked, sitting up straight.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

I raked a hand through my hair in agitation. That was such a typical mom thing to do. The thing was that my mom had never really liked Max so she wasn't too happy when she found out that we were together and now this. "Yes, I'm sure it's mine."

"And how do you plan on making that work? She is in New York, son. Are you telling me you'll be moving out there? You have a life here, you know, family-"

I cut her off, more than a little ticked off. This was so predictable. Any other person even Lisa and she would have demanded I marry her before the baby was born. "_I know mom_, ok? I'm not going anywhere. Max is moving back here." I snapped. So I was a little protective when it came to Max, sue me! "Listen mom," I stood up, "I came here to tell you that the woman I'm in love with is having my baby and we're moving in together. If that isn't something you can accept…" I trailed off.

She stood up too picking up on my underlying threat. "You know how I feel about Maximum so I apologise that I am not particularly happy about this."

I shook my head, "You don't have to be." Having said all I had to, I went to go find my dad.

He and Char were in my old room, nothing had been touched since I'd moved out four years ago. They were sitting on my bed playing a game and dad looked up when I came in.

"Hi Daddy." Char chimed rolling a dice. "One, five, fwee, nine."

Dad patted her curls, "One, two, three, four, sweets." He corrected.

"Oops." She smiled blushing slightly.

"Hey baby girl, why don't you go see if grandma needs help in the kitchen?" I asked gently leaning against the doorframe.

She didn't protest and jumped off the bed, "Kay!"

"Is she that upset?" Dad asked packing up the game and standing.

I nodded stepped into the room closing the door, whenever my mom was upset she would bake up a storm. When Igs and I were kids it was like Easter again because of the amount of cakes and puddings she'd make. So maybe most of them were because of me.  
>"Whatever it is, she'll get over it." He assured, pushing his glasses back up his nose.<p>

I snorted, "Maybe."

"So, care to tell me why you've upset your mother?" he enquired, dark eyes twinkling with laughter.

I chuckled but didn't say anything for a few more minutes before finally telling him, "Max is pregnant and before you ask yes it is mine."

He nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, "Well." He contemplated that for a minute, "Maybe she won't get over it." he amended jokingly and I laughed. He then added seriously, "Congratulations, son."

It was comforting to have one parent that didn't think this was terrible but then again my dad had always been the softer of the two. Mom had always been stubborn an strict but dad was the teddy bear that managed to calm mom down enough so that she didn't kill us when Igs and I did something stupid e.g. snuck into the girls locker rooms and replaced all the shampoo with blue hair dye.

The sad thing is that's how Ella and Iggy actually got together.

"Thanks dad."

**Ok, it's another five days late. Sorry but here is a list of reasons why:**

**What happened guys! We go from having like fifty per chapter and that just stops! We only reached 38 yesterday so I was a little upset. I know, that's sounds unbelievably stupid since I still got 38 (Thank you to everyone that did review!) but it kinda sucks when people just stop reviewing after getting 50 for each chappie! Aaanywaaay. I wuv everyone reviewed and don't worry I won't be expecting 50 again, but I'll stick to my 38 is that ok? You can review and complain about my high review expectation and how I shouldn't complain cause I've gotten so many already if you really want to. **

**I've just gone back to school which sucks, and trust me there is a new level of truly hating school when it comes to me since I can't stand anyone in my class and even after five months I don't feel like I belong there, trust me if you had to put up with the undeniable stupidity of my class you would understand. They are the ONLY people ON EARTH that would think **_**fleetingly is a bunch of ships**_**. Their exactly words, and that's from one of the smarter people. Yes, it's very sad and excruciatingly painful to bear but there you go. **

**I've been reading an amazing fic that's over 100 pages (Lame excuse I know but I really **_**really**_** wanted to finish it!)**

**I have about five books to read since I've made a bet with a guy at my school that I can read and understand a book that confused the living hell out of him.**

**I have an Afrikaans Essay, speech and prepared reading to do (There is no worse language for me, I'm horrendous at it! it's a 150 word essay and usually in English I can do that many words in one paragraph! But in Afrikaans it is waaaaaay too many words for my liking)**

**So there you go, my lame excuses. 38 reviews? Pretty pwease? **

**If you loved it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want to chew me out for one of the above lame excuses REVIEW!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	8. finding the perfect home

**GO VOTE FOR THE BABY NAME ON MY POLL!**

Max's P.O.V.

"Oooh!" Nudge squealed, kicking her legs on the bed, "Conner! I love the name Conner!" She was lying on my bed, baby name book in hand dressed in a pair of old sweats and a baggy shirt. I had never been so glad for the weekend to come in my life! Ever since Dylan's slip up last week he'd been sending me flowers. Tons and tons of flowers. To the extent that we couldn't keep them in my office anymore! So what we'd spent the better part of yesterday doing was going around the entire building and leaving a bouquet of flowers on everyone's desk. I still had seven left over. He'd also made continuous trips to the apartment but Nudge and I had learned to ignore the knocks on the door. Eventually he'd get bored and leave.

I smiled and shook my head, flipping over another page of the stack of job choices I had. Since I'd told Mr Riley that I would be leaving _Johnson and Carter_ he'd instantly started making as many calls as he could to get me in somewhere good. When I asked him why he would go through such lengths to get me a good job he said that I had too much potential and talent to waste. I wasn't going to complain. I was rolled my neck and it clicked from the odd angle I was sitting at against the bed. I rubbed it and winced.

"Put it on the list." I told Nudge finally peering over my shoulder at her.

"Yay!" She sang scribbling Conner on the short list of names I'd actually approved of. "Have you got anything yet?" She asked looking at the three piles of paper.

"Five possible's, nine definitely not's and one back-up." I listed what I had gone through so far.

She nodded, "not too bad."

I sighed, "I suppose. It doesn't really help that we're nowhere near finding a place." I noted dropping the pile and scooting back on the bed so I could lie down properly without falling off.

"So what happened when Fang called yesterday?" Nudge asked closing the book and leaning forward eagerly.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh. I really don't want to go into it right now." I told her hoping she'd just drop the subject.

What Fang had told me yesterday had effectively soured my good mood, he'd gone to see his parents and tell them about the baby and everything but things kinda went wrong. Of course it was his mom that had reacted to it and by the tone of his voice he was more than slightly pissed off about the whole thing. So angry in fact he'd spent fifteen minutes ranting on about it. When he'd finished he'd apologised for the whole thing and said that we wouldn't be seeing her any time soon. I felt really bad about it too, there was no doubt about the fact that Serah could be a real bitch when it came to me but I didn't want Fang fighting with her about it. I'd accepted a long time ago that we were never going to get on, there wasn't one specific reason truthfully it was just a serious personality clash and I don't think the fact that I spent six years trashing her son helped that any.

"Maax!" Nudge's voice broke through my thoughts, her hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said, "I was thinking."

She shrugged and picked up the book again, "S'ok." We lapsed into silence again going back to reading.

By nine that night I was absolutely dead and had just finished sorting out the papers. Nudge had passed out with the book over her face and the list of names clutched in her hand.

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and staggered around the room picking up the paper I'd chucked around when I got more than a little frustrated. At one point I'd burst into tears for no other reason than to cry. _Stupid hormones_, I thought bitterly the baby kicking softly.

I caressed my stomach for a second with a smile on my face. _It's worth it_. I added. I was having a baby, Fang's baby how could I regret that? Even if I was starting to get nauseous in the mornings and overreacting about the smallest things.

**(Tiiiiime Skiiiiip! Lol!)** -1 week later-

"Fang I'm tired." I whined as he tugged me out the car gently a ghost of a smile on his face.

"This is the last one, baby. I promise. Then we'll go home and I'll run you a bath." He promised.

I looked up at him when he mentioned a bath, my feet were aching like mad and my head was pounding. We'd spent the last six hours going through what seemed like hundreds of houses. "With bubbles?" I pressed and he chuckled.

"With bubbles and candles and Char can go to bed early." He said effectively coaxing me out of the car.

The estate agent was waiting patiently with a clip board in one hand and a smile on her face.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head. "You are my favourite person." I sighed letting him guide me up the small stone path to the front door. I hadn't really paid attention to the house as we drove up to it already too tired to really care if we lived in a cardboard box but I just from looking at the front of it I knew it was going to be beautiful. The estate agent held open the door for us and Fang lead me into an open space, to the right a spacious kitchen, the counter tops covered in grey marble, the same with the island in the middle. To the right was a corridor with a door leading off of it at the end and another closer to us.

The estate agent swept her arms across the expanse of the massive house and walked down the corridor that I was just looking at.

"This, is one of two studies." She told us opening the door at the end. Truthfully it was more of a library than a study, the walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a massive solid desk by the furthest wall.

Neither Fang nor I said a word, both thinking but the estate agent obviously took this as a bad sign and led us into the second study. There wasn't much to it, the walls were a plain white with a few storage cupboards but besides that it was completely empty. My eyes brightened at the sight, it was the _perfect_ dark room! I'd always wanted one but with the apartment in New York not being big enough for one I'd had to stick with the one at work but now this meant I could work from home… Fang gave my side a squeeze and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as me. Happy to get a reaction from me the estate agent took us down the corridor to the kitchen.

"An ideal sized kitchen for a family." She hinted eyes darting down to my now visible baby bump. _Oh lady if only you knew_…I thought my hand gliding across the counter.

There wasn't a wall separating the kitchen from the lounge but instead there was another counter. I'd only seen three rooms and I could already imagine Char running amok around this place. Down another corridor there was a spare room with a nice sized en suit. Upstairs there was a family bathroom and three bedrooms. The entire other wing however was a massive master bedroom with a gorgeous en suit with a cat iron slipper bath **(They're awesome!)** and the biggest shower I have ever seen in my life. I swear my jaw had hit the floor the second I'd stepped foot into the room painted a warm cream with the entire right wall made from glass leading out into a balcony. There was another door leading off the room and I tugged Fang towards it, neither of us paying any attention at all the estate agent who was babbling on about ht history of the house and the potential it had. Insert eye roll here. I opened the white door and peeked inside my smile reaching new levels when I stepped into the perfectly sized and easily accessible potential baby room.

"Wow." Was all I said, I think the first thing I'd said since we'd entered the house.

The estate agent popped up beside me.

"This was originally a walk in closet-" she told us and I shot her a disbelieving look. She laughed and nodded, "it is rather ridiculous but as you can see has been converted into another smaller room."

I looked up at Fang to find his eyes scanning every inch of the place a calculating expression on his face.

The garden was huge and the house surrounded it in an L shape, there was a porch just outside with a wicker swing chair suspended from the roof. There was a pool at one end of the garden and a massive oak tree at the other. I could already see Fang and Iggy attempting to build a treehouse and failing miserably. I chuckled at the thought.

"What?" Fang asked cocking his head to the side.

I shook my head trying to bite back my grin. "Nothing. It's just amazing." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

We left soon after but I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. We'd found it. The perfect home. And I could wait to move in.

**Ugh, I don't know what's going on with my writing lately. Sorry guys. The house description was vague but I'll go into more detail when they move in and stuff. You know I've actually drawn up the whole house, lol! It's sitting in a paint doc. Haha! **

**Regarding reviews:**

**Fang IS NOT GOING TO PROPOSE ANYTIME SOON! Geezers, people the story is only seven chappies in, and besides they've been together four months, three of which were spent in different states do you really think it would be remotely realistic to have him propose right now, baby or not? Lol, sorry I just had to say that cause tons of people are asking for a proposal! As much as it would be all cute and fluffy and all there aint gnu be a proposal for now, besides that would take out all the fun that I have planned for later chappies…which include Dylan and Sam…you catchin my drift here? **

**Emily- Africa…well I'm in possibly the most boring part of Africa to be honest, the only thing that happens here is crime. There's nothing spectacular like you see in documentaries and so on, there's the Kruger National Park but I've never been there and I suppose there's Table Mountain too but that's about it… you heard of the Annie Dewani murder case? Happened last year? Dude murdered his wife on their honeymoon? Well that happened here. **

**I love giraffes- awesome name! lol, have I introduced you to Beatrice Oliander Brian aka Bob yet? No? It's a Barble (Fish) I caught a few weeks ago, about the size of my palm. **

**Any other questions sorry but I had to read my reviews on my phone and that was a while ago and I want to post this!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<strong>

**If you think bob is the coolest thing on earth (Beside Eugene) REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	9. Bath's and fat

OoOoOoO

"It sounds amazing!" Nudge squealed excitedly into the phone when we got back to the apartment later on. True to his word Fang had run me a piping hot bath with bubbles and candles and the whole shebang. I was currently nestled in the foam with my hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"It is." I sighed feeling all my muscles relax and my eyes drifting shut, the smile that had yet to disappear since we left the house still present.

"Gah, I can't take this! You've been gone a week and I already want to move in with you guys! Dylan has been such a pain in the ass! I swear he comes by more now that you're gone than when you were here!" She babbled.

I was beyond happy that I didn't have to deal with Dylan anymore.

"…and I have more names, you forgot the book by the way but that doesn't matter cause I'll be coming soon as I can and it most definitely won't take another four months-"

"Nudge." I tried to sound stern but I was way too caught up in the bubbles at that moment, "The names?" I reminded before she went totally off topic."

"Right!" She laughed, "Well, for some reason I don't understand I like tons more boy names than girl but I'm betting it's a girl so I guess I'm only picking the _best_ girl names-" She stopped herself knowing she was going off topic again, "Here we go;" She cleared her throat dramatically and after a pause, "for the boys I have Seth, Logan, Miles, Aiden, Ryder, Cameron and Avery. Personally I like Avery the best, it's different **(My fav name!)**. For the girls I have Alais **(Uh-lay, that's how it's pronounced. French, what can I say? I love that name too!)**, Brooke, Lily, Amber and Fable. So? What do you think? Do you like any of them? I think they're all amazing and I tried to make them different cause really, who wants a really common name?" **(I speak from personal experience)**

"They're perfect, Nudge." I assured but only kept a few in my mind, I wasn't about to admit it to Nudge – or Fang for that matter cause I would never hear the end of it – but I was leaning towards a boy.

"Brilliant!" She sang happily. "I have to go, but talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Bye Nudge."

I threw my phone on my pile of clothes and sunk beneath the bubbles until only my nose was out for air but I was only like that for maybe a minute or two before I felt fingers dancing across my stomach. I came up slightly surprised to find Fang sitting beside the bath with a smile on his face, fingers still tracing patterns on my stomach.

He rested his chin on his arm and we just stared at each other for a while. "Char's in bed." he murmured bringing his wet hand up to move a few strands of hair off of my face.

I took his hand and held it between mine, lying back and closing my eyes again.

OoOoOoO

Char was eyeing me with confusion the next morning at breakfast; she had her spoon lifted up midair and her mouth still full of cereal. Fang was busy frying up some bacon and eggs for me so he didn't notice the little terror's thoughtful expression.  
>"Mummy?" Char slurred her frown deepening when I stood up to get a glass of juice.<p>

"Yes honey?" I poured the juice and almost dropped the carton when she spoke again.  
>"You fat." She announced making both Fang and I freeze.<p>

Fang glanced at me to make sure I hadn't gone all catatonic at being called fat and I glared at him half heartedly a smile tugging at my lips.

Yeah, so we hadn't gotten round to telling Charlotte yet. We were both just a little hesitant, I didn't know how she would react to the news and I definitely didn't want her seeing this as a bad thing. It was something that Fang and I discussed daily but until then had yet to find a way to tell her. Call me chicken if you must but you'd have done the same if you

He breathed out in relief and hurriedly turned his attention to the eggs he was burning.

"I've got it." I assured him, kissing his cheek. I placed the carton down and turned to face Char who was still munching away at her Frosties.

I had to bite back the hysterical laughter because I knew she wouldn't be the least bit happy if I did.

"No, honey. I'm not fat." I said kneeling beside her chair.

"Uh huh." She pointed to my bump with her spoon looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I scooped her up out of her chair and hugged her tight.

She didn't object and her arms looped around my neck.

"Honey bear, there's something we need to tell you." I said sitting in the chair with Char in my lap.

With the eggs now taken off the stove Fang came up behind me and gave Char a reassuring smile

She blinked up at me, hazel eyes swimming with worry. "I'm going to have a baby, sweetheart." I said framing her face with my fingers.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew big as she stared at me in shock.

"I'm gonna have a bwuddew aw sistew?" She whispered in awe blinking up at me innocently.

I nodded and her eyes flickered to Fang before a huge grin spread across her face and she squeezed me with all of her strength.

**Sigh, I'm sorry, I know it's short but it's school and it has the ability to squash any and all inspiration. I know there's not a lot of Fax but that requires being in a good mood, something I haven't been in for the last week. I love everyone that reviewed, as I say every time, but I've been thinking about it and if you think about it my reviews have dropped by like 20 reviews. That's a lot of reviews! So here's my question, why do you review certain chappies and not others? I have a feeling I got such a response in the first few chappies because of the Paris threat, and if that's so I might be forced to do something drastic to get some enthusiasm back ;-). There were a few enquiries about how they'll afford the house here is my answer: In reality, they probably couldn't but guess wat? I like my house, so there ;-p! lol! **

**No, they do not know the sex of the baby as the chappie told you, I just wanted to start pulling up names over the course of the next few chappies and Conner was the first thing that came to mind, this does not mean the baby's name is Conner or that they know the baby is a boy. If anyone has noticed you'll see that Max hasn't gone for an ultrasound yet. That will be happening soon. **

**There were more q's but it's been a few days and I've forgotten them, sorry guys!**

**38? Please? **

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If **


	10. oneshot

**Sorry guys, this isn't an update but i wrote something last night i'd like you all to go check out, it's called War. it's only a one-shot but please go R&R!**

**i'll update soon i promise but school's been hectic!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	11. ultrasound

Fang's P.O.V.

"Have you talked to mom?" Iggy asked hesitantly when he called the next day.

I had been waiting for him to call. He was always the peace maker between mom and I so I was a little surprised that it had actually taken two weeks. I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair. "No. Should I have? Cause the last time I checked we had nothing to say to each other." I told him boredly rocking on the chair.

He grumbled something on the other end, "Mom is just being mom you know she's stubborn, who do you think you got it from?" he snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"So, let me get this straight, you're basically asking me to be the bigger person here and talk to her?" Iggy's bluntness astounded me sometimes.

He chuckled, "Yes. Please? She's bugging the hell out of me, I think she's tried to bond with me more the last week than she ever has! And that's including the time I broke my leg."

I remembered that, mom never had been one to baby us it was more a case of 'you're not a baby so I will not treat you like one' so we had to get on with it but when Iggy broke his leg mom didn't leave his side for three weeks solid. Now that would have been great if he was, like, five but he was fifteen so he was more than a little embarrassed. I couldn't help but grin at myself imagining how bad it must be if he was comparing it to that situation. "Well, maybe I should just let you suffer for a while longer…" I mused.

He swore at me and I could picture his face, "If you don't make up with mom soon, you're going to have to deal with Ella." He warned and I would have been a little scared if there hadn't been a nock at the door. I looked up and smiled, Max was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her gold and black hoodie, baby bump even more evident when she did that. she gestured behind her and I nodded, grin still in place when I remembered that Iggy was still on the phone.

"hello? Hellooo? Fang!" Igs screamed in my ear making me jump about ten feet in the air. I grabbed hold of my desk before I toppled to the ground and I heard Max muffling a laugh.

I shot her a glare then returned to the conversation, "Listen igs, as interesting as this conversation is I have an ultrasound to get to so if you wouldn't mind." I didn't give him the chance to reply, "Thanks Iggy! Talk to you soon! Have fun with mom!" I let out hurriedly before I ended the call and switched off my phone because I knew he wouldn't give in that easy.

I stood up and shoved my phone into my pocket, turning to Max. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded winding my arms around her waist.

"Definitely." I murmured, running my nose along her jaw.

She laughed and pushed me back a little to look at me, "Good, now let's go or we'll be late and I really don't want to reschedule." She told me pecking me lightly on the lips.

Twenty minutes later and we're sitting in the waiting room. Max keeps drumming her fingers on her knee and nervously looking around.

To stop her I took hold of her hand and she looked up at me, "Calm down, everything's going to be fine." I assured giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled and nodded, "I know, but what if there's something wrong?" She didn't get further than that before the receptionist called us.

"Let's go find out." I whispered tugging her up.

She took a deep breath and let me pull her along to the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr McEvoy." The Dr held out her hand to Max with a warm smile and Max took it offering a very nervous smile.

I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as she was prepped and the gel was put on her stomach.

Dr McEvoy patted Max's arm in reassurance, "I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine."

Max was squeezing my hand so hard by that point I'd lost any and all feeling in my fingers but I decided to just leave it, I'd rather have no fingers than an upset Max.

OoOoOoO

Max had tears running down her cheeks as she stared down at the pictures of our baby. She sniffled and wiped away a few tears but they were soon replaced by more.

I reached over and took her hand giving her a warm smile, "I told you everything would be fine." Whispered and she chuckled.

"Yeah." She sighed and nodded laying her head back and closing her eyes the picture still held tightly in her hands.

**I know, I know, I'm sorry guys but I've kinda lost interest. Yes that does sound really bad but I'll try get back into it. this is why I've never done a sequel before cause I can hardly get through the first part never mind a second! Lol! I'm not going to ask for reviews because this is a pathetic excuse of a chappie but I will ask you to please go check out my one-shot **_**War **_**and Its sequel **_**Without My Soldier**_**. Pwease? The baby name has been decided and you can go check it out on my profile, I've closed the poll and the results are open for viewing!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES!  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


	12. Nudge!

Max's P.O.V.

"Did you find out its sex? Is it a girl? Oh I hope so! I passed this shop today that had the most beautiful dress! It had a little ducky on it with a pink ribbon and matching shoes and I soo badly wanted to get it but then I thought I'd better wait in case it was a boy cause I don't think he'd appreciate being put in a pink dress very much-" "Nudge!" I laughed wheeling myself across the room to where my camera was, "I don't know ok? I want it to be a surprise and Fang agreed." I explained flipping through the pictures on my desk and smiling at one of Char in the back yard with Fang tickling her.

Nudge grumbled something on the other end, "Fine. What colour are you going to do the baby room? Are you going to do yellow?"

I shrugged forgetting that she couldn't see me, "I don't know. We only got most of our stuff here today, Nudge. Three quarters of our things are still in boxes. I'll let you know when we get everything figured out."

There was a very loud scream and I tensed ready to jump up and find out if Char was ok when the door to my dark room burst open and Charlotte ran in her face smeared with mud and a huge grin on her face.

Fang was right behind her a matching grin on his face.

Char made a beeline for my chair and hid behind it fisting her hands up at me, "Mummy!" She squealed when Fang came round the chair.

I lifted her into my lap and she smacked her hands over her face.

I laughed at the two of them and heard Nudge ask what was going on, "I'll call you back, I have trouble right now."

Nudge chuckled, "Ok. Bye Maxie! Say hi to Char and Fang for me!" She sang before the line went dead.

I placed my phone on the table and raised an eyebrow at Fang. "Bath time." he said simply and Charlotte shook her head, "Nuh uh! I cwean Mummy!" she pointed to her dark blue dress that was flecked with mud.

She held out her hands which didn't have any mud on as if to prove her point.

Picked her up and placed her on my chair picking up my camera to snap a photo.

I showed it to her and she blushed, "No bath." She insisted crossing her arms and pouting.

"Honey if you don't bath you won't be able to sleep in your bed tonight because you'll get everything dirty." I reasoned adding the picture to the tons I'd already taken.

Her expression wavered for a second before she shook her head again, "Sweep by you an' Daddy." She told me stubbornly.

I sighed, "Come on Honey bear. You're having a bath." I said finally in a no nonsense way and she frowned.

"Fine." She grumbled holding her arms up so that I'd pick her up.

"Can you get dinner sorted?" I asked Fang kissing his cheek.

"No problem. Good luck." He gestured to Charlotte and winked.

I swatted his arm and left him there chuckling. I swerved between the piles of boxes littering the corridor and lounge and entered the downstairs bathroom.

I ran the bath and added bubbles to cheer Char up who was sulking on the toilet seat where I'd put her. When the bath was ready we hopped in and only got out about an hour later when the water had started to get cold and there were no more bubbles to play with and the bathroom floor was successfully covered in water.

Charlotte was grinning from ear to ear by that point all traces of her earlier sulk gone.

Her hair was a matted mess and her cheeks were a rosy red which only made her look cuter. I wrapped her in a fluffy towel that I'd dug out of a box beside the basin and threw her into the air.

She screamed and laughed when I caught her again, rubbing my nose against hers. "Mummy!" She giggled her arms looping round my neck.

The second I opened the door I was hit with the smell of dinner, instantly my mouth started watering and Char experimentally sniffed the air. "Yummy!" She gasped when we came up to the kitchen.

Fang was stirring something in a pan that was crackling and hissing and he looked up a smile spreading across his face, "You two look like you had fun."

"Wots!" Char told him over her shoulder when I carried her up the stairs.

"That better be ready when we come down!" I warned and I heard him laughing.

Finding our Pj's required a lot of digging through the countless boxes upstairs and it took me a full twenty minutes to find them. By that point Char had unpacked about half her bears and was sitting on top of the pile she'd created half asleep.

**(Alright, now since I cannot come up with something right now I'm going to do something drastic…yes, you heard me: TIME SKIIIIP!)**

– 4 months later –

"Mummy!" I heard Charlotte yell, banging on the door loudly.

I sighed and flicked on the light, hanging up the pictures I'd just developed.

I stood up and waddled over to the door – yes, you heard me Waddled. Damn pregnancy, I looked like a beached whale! I hadn't been able to see my feet for months! Fang, being the huge suck up he is currently said I had never looked more beautiful. I punched him the last time he said that and proceeded to burst into tears. He hasn't said it again. Admittedly I did feel a little bad about that afterwards which brought on more hysteria. He's been very patient with all the hormones.

I opened the door to find Char grinning hugely and jumping up and down. "Mummy, Auntie Nuwdge here!" She squealed excitedly clapping enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'm coming sweetie." I sighed rubbing my eyes, geeze I really should have taken that nap.

She giggled and skipped off down the corridor and I tiredly followed her. Nudge hadn't shut up about coming since we'd arranged it last week, she'd wanted to come earlier but she got caught up in work and made me pinkie promise not to go in labour without her there. Yeah, like that was something I could control!

Char was skipping round the island when Fang opened the door almost dropping the five bags he had in one hand. He stumbled in and quickly dumped all the bags in a pile beside the door looking thoroughly disgruntled.

I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like he'd been through hell.

He scowled at me and ran a hand through his hair, "There's still more." He grumbled before going back outside to fetch the second load. I'd just stepped out of the house when there was an inhuman scream and seconds later something slammed into me. More accurately put some_one_ slammed into me almost knocking me off my feet and sending us tumbling to the ground.

I gasped and managed to steady myself in time to stop the fall and I blinked in shock. Nudge pulled back and grinned at me buzzing with excitement. "Max! Look at you! AAAH! I can't believe this! This is so cool! I can't wait for this baby! It better hurry up and get born already cause you know I'm not patient and I sooo badly wanna see him/her!" Nudge rattled on still clutching me tightly.

I winced at the chatter and she shut her mouth, "Oops!" She laughed letting me go and stepping aside to let my poor boyfriend into the house with another lot of five bags.

"Did you pack your whole wardrobe?" I gasped shaking my head at her, "You do know you're only here for two weeks right?"

She blushed and pouted guiltily, "No." She mumbled.

I groaned when I realised what that was about. "Please tell me you didn't!" I groaned.

"Hey! The stuff in New York is just so cute! I _had_ to!"

"Nudge!" I gasped, "I told you no baby clothes!"

Our little conversation was interrupted by a little giggle followed by Charltote appearing beside us. "Auntie Nuwdge!" She laughed throwing her arms around Nudge's knees.

Charlotte pulled Nudge inside and I followed them grumpily, my mood successfully soured.

"Hey, are you ok?" Fang asked wrapping his arms around my waist. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck and I could tell he was smiling.

"I hate her." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"You look tired." He commented kissing my shoulder.

"Dead." I sighed and winced when the little terror gave an extra hard kick.

Fang's hand drifted to my stomach and he caressed it for a moment before he pulled away, "Why don't you go take a nap? I'm sure Char and I can keep Nudge occupied for a few hours."

I snorted, "Oh yeah right! I'll probably find you hanging from the ceiling!"

He laughed and shrugged, "Maybe," His eyes softened, "But you still need some rest."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

He shook his head and after sticking my tongue out at him I trudged up the stairs.

…**I know…sorry…review? I was so stuck on what to do because I couldn't start setting my plans into motion with Max still preggers so I need to waste some time so that I could get the ball rolling… 38 reviews even though I don't deserve it? I'll understand if I don't get that many.**

**If you loved it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want hot chocolate REVIEW! I really want hot chocolate cause it's frickin COLD! **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**


	13. FANG!

OoOoOoO

"She can't seriously sleep this long." I heard someone whine, I tried to block out the sound and drift back into my peaceful sleep but I was poked in the side.

I squirmed to dodge the thing that poked me but it pokes me again. My eyes snap open and land on Nudge grinning hugely with Fang leaning against the doorway and Char beside Nudge.  
>"Hi mummy!" Char giggled and crawled over to me to snuggle up to my side.<p>

"Hey Honey, what time is it?" I ask no one in particular. I'd slept a long time, I knew that. every muscle in me felt like it had been put to sleep which it technically had.

"It's six." Nudge told me adding a pout to emphasize the fact that she was not in the least bit happy with me sleeping through her first day here.

My eyes grow slightly wide but my head's still hazy with sleep so I don't bother to ask Fang what he let me sleep so long. I do however shoot a glare in his direction and I see a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Daddy and me maded you suppaw!" Char said tugging at my shirt to get my attention again.

I tuck a lock of her messy black hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead, "Good because I'm hungry." I sit up and groan, instantly putting my head in my hands.

Fang rushes over and I felt him sit beside me, arms winding around my waist to pull me to him.

"You ok?" I hear him ask and after a minute I nod, the vertigo dissipating.

"Fine," I assure when he gives me an unconvinced look.

I push his arms away and stand, frowning when I look down again, no feet in sight. Stupid feet. Who gives them the right to disappear?

Char jumps off the bed and takes my hand skipping along beside me as we all head downstairs.

Dinner was a little bit of a disaster, Fang had made this gorgeous meal with potatoes and veggies and steak and the whole shebang. Too bad I got sick at the smell.

The second everything was put down on the table I jumped up, hand clamped over my mouth and dashed for the closest thing for me to throw up in which just so happened to be the sink. I'm surprised I actually managed to make it that far.

I could hear someone right behind me but I was a bit preoccupied with bringing my stomach up to care who was holding my hair back.

"You know, this wasn't how I imagined pregnancy to be." Nudge commented from behind me and I snorted, the nausea and vomiting subsiding.

"Yeah well, it aint all rainbows and sunshine." I sighed rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"Mummy?" I heard a concerned voice squeak and I looked down to find Char standing my the door with concern swirling in her hazel eyes.

I smiled at her and opened my arms in invitation.

She scurried over and I picked her up, bouncing her up and down.

"Fang's getting rid of the food so you don't throw up again." Nudge commented, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

I laughed at her expression and after kissing Char's cheek I put her down. My mouth tasted gross and I was hell bent on finding my toothbrush.

"I'll be back in a few." I called behind me heading up the stairs. I really wished there wasn't a second floor right then, my back – and every other part of my body for that matter – protesting as I lugged myself up the staircase.

I flicked on the en suit light and bent over the sink, I hated this! Why did I always feel so damn tired? I swear, it felt like it hadn't spoken to Fang in weeks. So maybe that was a little exaggeration but seriously! Between keeping Charlotte entertained and being pregnant Fang and I had very little time to just be together. I was scrubbing any and all traces of my breakfast from my mouth when it happened. To be honest, I hadn't expected it right then, I mean there I was contemplating asking Nudge to look after Char for a while when I looked down and there was water _everywhere_. I dropped my toothbrush and stood there gaping for a second before I snapped out of my daze and sucked in a breath.  
>"FANG!"<p>

**Short, I know but it was either this or nothing.**

**Ouch, nine days? I'm sorry guys but I've taken a little break from Fanfiction. considering that I've been writing on this sight for three years solid with no breaks in between I figured it wasn't actually too bad. I've been working on my original story and debating whether or not to create a Fictionpress account to put it up on or not…we'll see. I've also been reading quite a bit and ignoring any and all schoolwork ;-). If anyone wants an amazing book to read try **_**I Am Number Four**_** by **_**Pittacus lore**_**. Brilliant friggin book! It made me laugh and cry at the same time.**

**So! Baby is born in the next chappie! There have been a few people asking about the name since Aiden and Ryder tied, luckily for me I get to choose! Yay! Lol!**

**38 reviews?**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you can't wait for the baby REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	14. Daddy's baby boy

Fang's P.O.V.

"I hate him! I swear to god he better start running-" I winced when Max cut off, no doubt passing out again.

I took a deep breath and resumed my pacing, wringing my hands together nervously. We'd been at the hospital for at least two hours since Max's water broke in the bathroom. I swear if it wasn't for Nudge I don't think we would have made it to the hospital! She was eerily calm about the whole situation and it freaked the living hell out of me! She was currently in the room with Max who'd been threatening to wring my neck and much worse since the contractions had started to get so intense she'd pass out. I'd been kicked out about five minutes in because A) I was shaking so hard I'm surprised _I_ didn't feint and B) Charlotte was outside with Nudge balling her eyes out 'cause she didn't know what was going on. Now since I was so frickin shaken up about the whole Max-is-giving-birth thing I'd actually forgotten I had a three-year-old. Yeah, I'm an amazing father huh? That realisation had just mad it ten times worse and for the first time in my life I was babbling. Yes you heard me: _babbling_ and _Fang Dente doesn't babble_. I'd been pacing the length of the corridor ever since, nervously looking at Max's door every two seconds.

"Fang, seriously, calm down. Max is going to be just fine, now sit down before you ware a path in the floor!" Iggy commanded, hand coming down on my shoulder to push me into a chair.

I didn't appreciate it in the slightest and shot him the dirtiest glare I could muster up in the current situation.

He just gave me a tired smile and plopped down next to Ella who was stroking Char's curls. She'd fallen asleep on Ella's lap about twenty minutes before and she looked much more peaceful asleep.

Ella was humming softly, staring into space while I stared at Char to calm down a bit. A door clicked open behind me and someone put there hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to face Nudge who gave me a reassuring smile and gestured to Max's room.

She chuckled at the look on my face, "Don't worry the threats have stopped – mostly but I would get in there pretty fast if I were you." She nudged me towards the door and I shot in.

There were two nurses checking on Max who lay in a bed, her hair a tangled mess and stuck to her face. I'm not going to lie, she looked like hell but I really couldn't care less. I came up beside her and took her hand which was lying limply by her side.

Her head turned to look at me and she smiled giving my hand a squeeze.

"You better be bloody grateful for this Dente, because this is the last kid you're _ever_ getting out of me." She joked half-heartedly.

I framed her face with my fingers and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

The next second she was squeezing her eyes shut and gripping my hand so tightly I'm surprised it didn't fall off!

The nurses instantly looked down at their watches and the brunette one nodded, "Almost there Ms Ride," She assured, "It won't be much longer now."

A few minutes later a doctor came in looking very pleased and after chatting to a nurse he turned to Max and I.

The Doctor smiled at us, "Well, Ms Ride, I think we're ready to move into the delivery room." She announced cheerfully and Max gave a whimper.

"Thank god." She breathed.

Third person's P.O.V.

When Charlotte woke she was lying with her head on her aunts lap, she briefly remembered lying down and watching her Daddy walk up and down the corridor sometimes looking over at the door they'd taken Max through.

Through her sleepy daze she looked around the room and frowned when she couldn't find her Daddy where she'd left him. She sat up sleepily, bringing her fists up to rub her eyes so that she could see better.

Aunt Ella was humming softly to herself but she stopped when she realised the little girl was awake, "Hey sugarplum." She cooed.

Charlotte pouted up at her aunt, "Whew Daddy?" She enquired curiously, finding her Uncle sitting on the chair by Aunt Ella and Aunt Nudge beside him but there was no sign of her Daddy.

Aunt Ella's eyes softened and she smiled, "He's with Mummy sweetheart, he'll come back soon."

Charlotte didn't like the idea of her Mummy and Daddy being gone and tears welled up in her eyes. "I wan' my Daddy." She sniffled pleadingly setting her shining hazel eyes on her aunt.

OoOoOoO

Fang watched in awe as a nurse bundled up the baby he'd only caught a glimpse of a few minutes before. He was right beside Max with her hand still cocooned in his own his eyes trained on the small tuft of blond hair peeking out from the thick blue blanket that had been wrapped around the tiny baby.

The nurse was grinning knowingly and held the bundle out for him to take.

Hesitantly and ever so slowly he let go of Max's hand and did so, cradling the baby protectively to his chest. He couldn't believe how small he was, he'd heard a million times how small babies were and he'd held Gazzy who had been the tiniest of the twins but Gazzy had nothing on the little boy he held now. Fang couldn't take his eyes off the tiny features of his son, watching fascinated as he wriggled around in the blanket, his eyes squeezed shut and his nose scrunched up like Charlotte when she got upset. Fang smiled and sat down in the chair right beside Max, his eyes never leaving the baby.

Max watched Fang with a smile playing at her lips, she felt hear heart swell at the way Fang looked at their son and blinked back tears.

Fang tenderly stroked the baby's cheek and almost burst with pride when a tiny little hand wrapped around his finger.

He finally tore his eyes away from the baby to see Max staring at him and he grinned at her, ready to get up and do a happy dance.

Max laughed at his expression making the baby wriggle in his blanket again, his eyes opening to find the source of the noise.

Instantly Max and Fang's attention was on him and his pitch black eyes.  
>"Just like his Daddy." Max hummed stroking her son's cheek lovingly.<p>

Fang nodded the grin still in place.

Max's P.O.V.

There was a soft knock at the door breaking our little peaceful moment but I knew who was waiting and it made me even happier if that was possible. "Come in." I called and a second later the door was thrown open and Charlotte ran in, making a beeline for the bed I was in.

She launched herself onto the bed and practically burrowed into me with the force of the impact.

"Char!" Fang gasped while Ella and Iggy came in laughing.  
>"Sorry we couldn't hold her any longer." Ella apologised but she still had a smile on her face.<p>

"Mummy!" Char sighed hugging me as hard as she could.

"Hi Honey." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my lap. "Would you like to meet someone?" I asked and instantly she nodded.

She was already staring at the bundle of blue blanket and eagerly held her arms out.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and Fang passed our baby to me.

Once Char was seated nicely I placed the bundle into her arms, always keeping my hands under him just in case she dropped him. I found that highly unlikely because he was extremely light. "Char, this is Ryder. You're brother."

Char giggled and placed a kiss on her brother's forehead, a massive grin splitting across her face. "Hi baby." She sang hugging him but not too tightly.

I relaxed a little bit once I was sure she had a hold on him and glanced up at my sister.

She was beaming at me in pride and I knew that I was looking at her the exact same way. After nine months he was finally here, the little monster that had originally caused so much trouble was now a precious new member to our family.

**Tadaaaaa! Yes, I chose Ryder! Lol, sorry there's no twins but that would have been seriously hectic, I considered it but decided against it, I didn't want to get too carried away. **

**I hope that was ok, this was a really awkward chappie to write but I hope I did ok. **

**How was my Third Person Char's P.O.V.?**

**My dad was in an accident today, he wrote off his car and still managed to walk away with nothing but a graze on his elbow…he's had like 6 car accidents and I don't think he's ever gotten hurt! I don't know how he does it…**

**So! 40 reviews in honour of baby Ryder?**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you think Ryder's adorable REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	15. family

Fang's P.O.V.

The little hospital room was crammed full of people wanting to hold Ryder, everyone was curious as to why he'd been born with dark brown eyes instead of blue like most babies. Max's parents had arrived a few minutes after Iggy and Ella came in, I was a little surprised that they'd come so late, it was almost reaching eleven and no one had caught a wink of sleep except Charlotte who was singing to Ryder. She'd managed to snatch him up again after he'd been passed from Ella to Nudge skipping Iggy when Char wanted to hold him again. I smiled at the two and I knew she'd be an amazing sister.

When Max's parents came in her mom instantly burst into tears which set Max off and then Ella started crying and they all hugged and Char got confused and thought someone was hurt and _she_ started crying and then Ryder started crying and it was one huge mess. The second Charlotte and Ryder started crying though everyone else shut up and tried to sooth them but it really wasn't working. In the end Char handed Ryder over to Dr M and crawled into my lap.

She stuffed her fist in her mouth and relaxed a little, laying her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her while Ryder was passed to Dr M then Max's dad and finally Iggy who was looking rather left out by that point.

Everyone was chatting and laughing and fawning over Ryder who had fallen asleep somewhere between Dr M and Iggy.

I shifted Charlotte onto my side so that I could stand and sat on the edge of the bed, Max was looking more and more tired by the minute and I knew we'd have to leave her to get some rest soon.

"Hey." She sighed her eyes following the blue blanket that was being passed around the room protectively.

I chuckled and took her hand to lace our fingers together.

She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze, her eyes drifting shut.

"You need some rest." I murmured and her eyes opened again.

"I'm fine." She assured sitting up a little straighter when Ryder came her way again.

She offered him to me and I took him without question, you would have thought that since I was the dad I'd get to hold him more than my family but no, apparently not.

There was a knock at the door and Char jumped off the chair before anyone else had even noticed that there was someone at the door.

"Gwamma!" I heard her laugh and I paused.

Grandma? When I looked at Dr M in question she shook her head and shrugged gesturing to the door. What I saw made me tense. There was my mom holding Char who was babbling uncontrollably with my dad beside her. she looked away from Char in time to notice me looking at her and she gave me an awkward smile, she gestured for me to come outside and after contemplating doing it or not I decided it would be best to handle this outside instead of ruining every else's happy mood.

I passed Ryder back to Max and kissed her quickly, "I'll be back in a sec." I assured.

I could feel her questioning gaze but I ignored it and slipped out the room, "Hey Char, why don't you go help mummy with Ryder?" I suggested and Char's eyes brightened at the suggestion.

Mom put Char down who bolted into the room and I shut the door softly.

Mom crossed her arms over her chest and avoided looking me while dad gave me a warm smile, "Iggy called us, congratulations Fang."

I returned his smile, "If you want to see him I'd be quick, Max is about ready to fall asleep." He nodded and took my invitation, kissing mom on the cheek before he disappeared into the room.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for my mother to say whatever she had to say to me. I knew dad had probably had enough of the fact that mom hadn't spoken to me in almost four months and had probably blown a gasket and guilt tripped her into coming down here to apologise.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm perfectly fine with you and Max as a couple," Mom started breaking the silence, "But you're my son and I love you and I'm not going to throw away the chance to get to know my grandson because of this." She's brilliant with apologies isn't she?

I nodded, letting her know I accepted her apology because I knew that was as good as it was getting. I opened the door and stepped inside, moving to the side to let her come in.

she hesitated for a moment before coming inside to join the hustle and bustle.

To my surprise she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for a second, and touched my cheek. "I'm proud you." She told me before going over to dad who was holding Ryder.

I looked around the room and took a deep breath, a smile on my face. Charlotte was cuddled up to Max who was laughing at something Ella had said. Iggy was talking to Max's dad and our dad who'd relinquished his hold on Ryder. Mom was standing by Dr M and they were both cooing over the baby, mom had tears in her eyes no doubt after seeing Ryder's eyes. This was my family, dysfunctional and insane but my family all the same, and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

**To end it here or to not end it here…that is the question…what do you guys think? Should I end it here? **

**40 reviews? Pwease? Pwease? Pweeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you want a marshmallow REVIEW!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	16. Au revoir

**I've decided to end Daddy's Baby Boy here, i don't want to drag it on and make it horrific so this is just easier. i am working on my new story which will probably be called _Project Angel_. here's the summary for anyone interested:**

_**When WW3 breaks out scientists from across the world come select a handful of children to be sent to an island created to protect them and with only six adults they soon find that maybe this curse could be a blessing in disguise.**_

**Now, that will be up on a trial basis like this when it started out in Daddy's Little Girl. we'll have to see how many people are actually interested in it. it will be, like every other of my fics, a Max/Fang fic with the rest of the flock and other characters from the books too. if you want something to read and haven't yet tried _War_ and it's sequel _Without My Soldier_ go check them out, they're better than this i can guarentee but if you tear up easily i suggest you grab a box of tissues! **

**I've really enjoyed writing Daddy's Little Girl and Daddy's Baby Boy and i hope you've enjoyed it!**

**so this is goodbye, addio, au revoir, viszontlátásra, adjö, さようなら and all that jazz (The joys of google translate ;-P)**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you want me to put up Project Angel REVIEW!**

**Fangrules**


	17. help!

**Guys, I'm having a crisis. **

**I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE! **

**Yes, I know that's not totally true since I have _Coming Home To Me_ (_War_ and _Without My Soldier's_ sequel) and _Project Guardian Angel_ to work on but those are both in Third person and actually require some thought to be put into them so I'm about to make an odd request: is there anything you would like me to write? You know, something that you guys would love me to try out or maybe it's an idea you have that you'd like me to write for you? Anything at all, I just need something otherwise I think I'll go mad! **

**If you have an idea REVIEW/PM ME!**

**Fangrules**


End file.
